Step Brothers In Love
by fox999
Summary: When Naruto and Kyuubi's father announces his engagment to the Uchiha brother's mother, will the parents be the only ones hooking up? Hm, I wonder... AU Main Pairs SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, Lemons and Limes,OOC
1. Step Brothers In A New House

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Naruto you wanna be lawsuits!!

Warning:...M Rated

Chapter 1

A blonde haired boy sat in the back of a blue corvet, pouting his ass off. "Oh, Naruto, quit your pouting, this is for the best!" Naruto ignored his father, and optioned for starring out the tinted window, everythong looked like a blur, and it started to give him a headache.

"Why do we have to move to their house!?"

"As I told you before, this is a new house, she and her kids have to move too, I just don't see why your being so difficult about this." Naruto didn't reply, he just kept on pouting.

When they finally arrived at their house, Naruto starred in amazement at the large house infront of them, next to his look alike older brother,they were both completely speechless.

"Wooow."

"Arashi!" The father of the two smiled as he looked over at his fiance.

"Mikoto!" The two adults skipped to eachother dramaticlly, and embraced eachother, causing Naruto and Kyuubi to grimace,

"Looks like someones gonna get freaky-deaky tonight." Kyuubi whispered into his little brothers ear, causing Naruto to blush, and smacked his brother up-side the head.

"You Fuckin Pervert!!" The smaller blonde continued to bash the older teen over the head, his brother whined in reply, pouting at his violence, Naruto paid him no heed, really why they had to be related he did not know, he didn't even know why people said they looked alike, I mean Kyubbi's eyes were much sharper but still large, his whisker marks were more pronounced than his and his hair was some sort of strawberry blonde color that bordered the lines of almost orange, kinda like their dads but lighter,

'Well atleast I ended up with moms hair color.' he heard chuckling, and immidietly stopped hitting his almost look-alike and looked over to the source of the voice, and saw two male versions of the woman his father was dating.

"Who are-" Kyuubi took a step next to his little brother and smiled natrually seductively.

"So your Mikoto-chans sons?" He asked, his eyes narrowing down playfully.

The taller of the two boys infront of them smirked right back,

"Yes, I'm Itachi and this is Sasuke." The younger boy who looked almost identical to his older brother, grunted in reply, he seemed as if he were starring out into space.

"I'm Kyuubi and this little runt is Naruto." Said blonde growled, and bonked his brother over the head once more.

"Shut up! I'm not that short."

"Naruto, when people start to mistake you for a girl, you know your too short." Naruto blushed, and furiously hit his brother again.

"Shut up!!" And with that the younger blonde stalked away, Kyuubi stood in the same place rubbing his now sore head.

"Geez, you'd think he'd be use to it by now." Sighing he turned toward Itachi.

"Gomen, he's a little sensitive."

"Theres nothing to apologize for, little brother's always seem to act like that." The brunette replied.

"Ya right." Sasuke commented looking digusted, and walked over to his mother.

"Mom."

"Hm, yes sweetie, what is it?"

"Can we go inside, it's hot out here."

"OH! Yes, I forgot, well come on the Arashi."

All six people entered the house, Sasuke and Itachi raised their eyebrows in surprise, while Naruto and Kyuubi gaped like fishes.

"Well? What do you think?" Their father asked.

Naruto and Kyuubi grinned and said they liked it, while the Uchiha brothers nodded.

"Lovely, well then we'll show you your rooms, they've already been customized to your likings, Naruto, Sasuke, your rooms are in the west wing, Itachi, Kyuubi, your rooms are in the east wing, and if you need us, well be in the north wing, it's in between your rooms." And with that the teenagers went to their rooms.

Naruto peeked into his room before barging in loudly. "WOW!!" He ran up to his bed, jumping on it excitedly, the whole room was decorated in diffrent shades of orange, the walls were two diffrent dark orange colours and had neaon colored stars scattered all around the cieling, the bed was a dark orange canopy, but the pillows were, neon orange and pale orange and the comforter and sheets matced the pillowes, the furniture was the same colored orange as the bed, and so were the curtains, and the closet doors, he went over to another door, and grinned, when he saw he had his own bathroom. "Awsome!" He went back into his room after looking at his bathroom and made his way to the big dresser were he gueesed his T.V. was he opened and smiled, there was his flat screen T.V. with a new DVD, his old X-Box360, his new Playstation 3, and Playstaion 2.

He opened up the little cabinets at the bottom and fell backwards, there were over 15 new games, and way more movies than he'd origanally had, he looked over at the large bookshelf and saw even more movies, that and all of his manga.

The orange curtains that hung around two large glass windows led to a balcony, that had the entire view of Konha city.

"Too much orange." Naruto snapped out of his trip on cloud nine and looked over to his door were he saw Mikoto's youngest, she'd told him they were the same age. 'Maybe we can be friends.'

"Ya well, it's my favorite color, sooo, Sasuke, right?" The raven nodded, stepping more into the room, Naruto bit his lip, a nervous habit he'd picked up.

"So, um...you wanna play X-Box or something?" He asked, avoiding his soon to be step-brothers gaze.

"...Sure." The blonde immidietly brightened.

"Awsome! I've got Halo 3...I mean if you wanna play it."

"Whatevers good." Naruto grinnedand pulled the raven over to the game set, were three bean bag chairs were.

After the blonde set everything up, with some help from Sasuke, they were all set to play.

About thirty minutes later

"HEY! You cheated!!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you teme!"

"Tch, whatever dobe."

"One more go then!"

"Thats what you've been saying for the last 15 times."

"So what, I refuse to give up."

"Did you know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting diffrent results?"

"What are you saying? That I'm insane?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at his almost to be step-brother.

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Danmmit' teme, answer me!!"

Sasuke inwardly smirked, thinking of how cute the blonde looked when he pouted. 'Oh thoes lips, they look so fucking soft.'

"Are you listening teme?" Sasuke was snapped out of his perverted thoughts when the blondes face appeared infront of his, and smirked, wondering just how far he could push the blonde.

"Your cute." The blonde blushed.

"W-what!?"

"I said your cute." He replied back, grabing hold of the blondes chin.

"Very cute." And with that he sealed their lips in a kiss causing Naruto to gasp, Sasuke, taking immidiete notice of this, darted his tounge into the kitsunes mouth, savoring the delicious taste, smirking when he heard the blonde moan, shifting so that the blonde was straddling him, he released his lips from the blondes mouth, and began to suck on the milky tan neck.

"Nngh, S-Sasukeee." Said raven shiverred at the sound of Naruto's moaning, it was just so god danm hot! He laid his hands on Narutos thighs and ran his palms over them, leding them to cupping Narutos ass, emitting another sweet moan.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! GET READY, WE'RE GOING OUT TO LUNCH!!"

Sasuke growled, detatching his lips from the tan neck, Naruto though was still in a daze, his cheeks were flushed and his hands were currently still gripping onto the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto?" The blonde seemed to be snapped out of his daze, and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, um y-ya, well I'm gonna go get ready..." He ran into his bathroom and slammed the door shut, Leaving Sasuke in the room smirking.

--

Itachis' hand was currently moving inside Kyuubi's cargos, making the teenager moan,

"Itachiii."

Said raven smirked, continueing to suck on the gorgeous blonde's pert pink nipples.

"Does it feel good Kyuu-chan?" The raven asked seductivley, running his other hand over the blondes ass.

"Mmm." Kyuubi bit his lip, nodding.

"Mm, good boy." And with that the strawberry blonde came with a scream.

"Sooo, how did you like that?" Itachi asked, placing Kyuubi on his lap, causing him the blush,

"I-it was..." Itachi chukled, licking at his neck.

"Your too cute, and now your mine."

"H-huh!?"

(Bwahahaha!!)

--

**A/N:Yo! Well this is the first chapter, well duh, you already knew that, so anyway, I wrote this cuz I just noticed that there rarely are any step-sibling Naru fanfics, but plenty of Incest, oh ya, me looooooves the Incest, so anywhom, please forgive any mis-spellings, I am stll trying to get Microsoft Word, so anyways please review, oh ya, to those of you who are thinking about flameing, don't bother, if you dislike the story so much, don't read it, because I am not going to change the story or any of the quirks in it to make you happy, so f off because it will be a waste of space and time!!**


	2. Step Brothers In The Morning

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Yaoi, Lime/Lemon. you know, the works.

Chapter 2

Sasuke walked back into his room, staying quiet when he noticed Itachi sitting on the end of his bed, walking past him, and going to the closet.

"What do you want Aniki." There was no reply, causing the younger raven in the room to sigh.

"Sooo, did you get any action?" The older raven asked, quietly snickering when he noticed his younger brother slightly tense,

"Maybe, whats it to you?" The raven whirled around crossing his arms and glarring, Itachi doing the same, they stood there for who knows how long glarring at eachother, in the famous Uchiha pose, though they were snapped out of their little glare war when they heard a quiet knock.

Sasuke, sighing, went over to the door, raising a perfect onxy eyebrow, at the fidgeting blonde in his doorway.

"Yes?"

"Um, M-Mikoto-san said i-it's t-time t-to go." His blush increased when he felt the ravens eyes roam his body.

"Hm." Naruto looked up awkwardly,

"Um...Sasuke?" He asked shyly, biting his adorable pink lip, causing Sasuke to have to bite back a groan. 'GOD, does he have to look so...so god danm fuckable!?'

"Yes?" Taking a deep breath the blonde frowned,

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"W-why did you...k-kiss me?" Sasuke's eyebrows slightly went up.

"Mm, well..." The raven tensed when he felt his brother come up behind him, resting his head annoyingly on his shoulder, (**a/n: in my opinion I hate it when people do that, and since the majority of my friend are either taller or the same height as me, this happens to me alot.**)

"Why hello there Naruto-kun, say, do you kno where your adorable older brother is?"

Naruto blushed nodding, "Y-yes, Itachi, um, he was sprawled on the floor in his bedroom, he looked flushed, so I started panicking thinking he was sick, but he got back up after awhile." Itachi smiled slightly as Naruto went on his little rant adorabley.

Itachi smirked, "Thank you Naruto-kun, well then boys, if you'll excuse me." Sasuke stared at his brother disbelivingly.

"That perverted little snake." He muttered to himself annoyed.

"W-what!?" The raven raised an eyebrow

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, still fidegeting, he shrugged, walking out of the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked boredly, looking over at Naruto, who simply nodded, as they walked down the hall, Naruto decided to ask something.

"Sasuke?" The raven looked over at the sky-eyed blonde.

"Yes?" He replied waiting for a response.

"W-why did you...kiss me?" He asked once more, nervously biting his lip.

Sasuke sighed, "Because I wanted too." And then he began to walk once more, Naruto's face slightly saddened, but quickly covered it up.

"Oh..." Sasuke ignored the urge to turn around and wrap his arms around the adorable blonde when he heard the dissapointment and saddness in his voice.

--

Kyuubi made his way out of his room, having changed his clothes, walking towards the staircase.

"Nice ass, Uzumaki." He tensed and looked over to where he'd heard the voice.

"Um..." was all he managed to muumble out, a dark blush dusting his tan cheeks, Itachi raised an eyebrow, wondering were the cocky, over-confident, sexy guy, he'd met an hour ago went, rolling his eyes he walked towards the strawberry blonde, smirking, causing Kyuubi to back away, knowing where this was headed, Itachi took a long stride forward, pinning Kyuubi to a wall, causing him to blush violently.

"Why the blush?" The raven asked, smirking.

"..." There was a long silence until they heard Mikoto telling them to hurry up, sighing, Itachi pulled away, raising an eyebrow when the blonde sprinted off.

"Hmph." He smiled, "I'll get you yet, my little fox."

--

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. '_Man, why does this always happen, I get attracted to a guy, and it turns out they only want me for my body, danm my small feminine physique!!_'

While Naruto was ranting in his head, Sasuke starred at the little blonde looking very amused, a small smile gracing his lips, unforunetly, it vanished when he heard rather ungraceful footsteps coming down the stairs, looking up he saw a very flushed, embarressed looking strawberry blonde, also managing to distract Naruto from his thoughts.

"Aniki?" He asked worriedly, something he only said when he was concerned, standing up from his sitting position on the last stair.

"Are you alright, you looked feverish, are you sick?" The younger blonde asked, fussing over how he needed to take better care of himself.

"Naruto I'm fine."

"But you still look-" "

"Naruto really, I.am.fine." He worded out, glarring stubbornly at his little brother, huffing Naruto, muttered a 'fine', his perfect, full pink lips sticking out, giving him a cute, sexy pouty look.

Sasuke sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. 'Don't pounce on him, don't pounce on him...' While he was chanting his mantra, Itachi walked down the stairs, looking uninterested, and bored as usual,

Alright since everyone is here, lets go!" All the boys looked towards the high-pitched calming voice, Mioto and Arashi were making their way down the stairs, both looking extremly happy.

--

(a/n: Timee Skip)

--

It was currently 6:00am in the morning and Naruto was infront of Sasuke's bed, he'd attempted everything to wake the raven up, but so far nothing had woken the teen from his slumber, sighing, Naruto slumped to the ground in frustration, kicking at the bed post, when all of a sudden an idea struck him, quickly getting up, he climbed onto the bed, straddleing Sasuke, taking a deep breath, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to the ravens. It lasted about 10 seconds until the raven woke up, yawning.

"Mm? Oh, Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I was trying to wake you up and since everything else I tried didn't work I figured why not give this a try." Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, smirking.

"Well then I hope your ready for the consequences Naru-chan."

"Wha-" The blonde yelped when Sasuke rolled them over, so that he was now ontop, not wasting anytime, he crashed his lips down onto the squirming blondes, running his tounge over the blondes full, plump bottom lip, when the blonde gasped he dove in, rubbing his tounge agianst the others, causing him to smirk.

Sasuke ran his hand over the blondes now hardened erection, recieing a delicious moan.

"Ngh, Sasukeee." The raven pulled away, unzipping the blondes pants and slipping his hand into the boxers.

"Aahh!!" The two boys froze though when they heard a knock at the door.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke growled.

"Ya mom?"

"Oh, your awake, well anyways, are you getting ready for school?"

"Um, ya, I'll be down in a sec." He replied, sighing as Naruto got up, fixing his uniform.

"Okay then, your uniform is in the closet, be ready in half an hour!"

"Okay." He replied back, standing up, As he walked past the flushed blonde he whipered.

"We'll finish later." Causing him to turn beet red.

--

**A/N: Yo, thank you for reading, appreacitate all the raviews I got last time, oh and I'd like to thank Yuri-No-Hana, 'Love Is Like A Hurricane' rocks! Mizuki is absolutely adorable! I recomend this book to Yaoi lovers! Anywhom, guess what!? Todays my Birthday! I'm so happy another yeard older!! Whohoooooo!! ...please review, remember, the more reviews the more updates!!**


	3. Step Brothers In A New School

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto

Warning:...no lemons..yet..kukukuku...

Chapter 3

Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Itachi all sat in the back of the limo Arashi had insisted they take, even though the school was only twenty minutes away on foot, Itachi was currently talking to a very nervous Kyuubi, while Sasuke looked out the window, and Naruto was just litsening to his iPod, when they came to a stop, the door opened, and they all gracefully stepped out of the long black vehicle.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the school in slight awe, while Sasuke and Itachi glarred at any passer bys whos gazes lingered on their Uzumaki's a little too long.

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Itachi announced, smiling at Kyuubi,

"We'll meet you two here after school." And with that the two older teens walked off, well, if you consider being dragged away by a perverted Itachi while shooting pleading gazes at your little brother, walking off.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto who was looking around the school excitedly, making Sasuke smile,

"Ready to go Dobe?" Naruto whirled around pointing an accusing finger at the raven

"Teme! Don't call me Dobe!" He yelled, an adorable pout forming on his rosy lips,

"Tch, whatever, lets go...dobe." He added quietly, snickering when Naruto yelled at him.

"I heard that teme!" They made their way to the main office, bickering playfully, As they walked down the school corrider, they attracted quite a few gazes, mainly the girls drooling over Sasuke and boys starring at Naruto and trying to hold back major nosebleeds.

As they entered the office, they noticed a man with wild white hair talking seductivley to what seemed to be a secratary, if you can call a woman wearing a pink leather micro-mini skirt and probably the tightest most revealing white corset top known to mankind, then sure, you could call her a secratary.

"Wow, he seems like a major Pervert, don't you think so Sasuke?"

"I heard that young lady!!" Naruto growled while Sasuke held back laughter, "I'm a boy ya' PERV!!"

"I am not a perv!" The man yelled, seemingly insulted.

"Oh really?" Naruto shot back crossing his arms, raisng a delicate blonde brow.

"No, I am not a pervert," Naruto scoffed

"I'm a...SUPER PERVERT!!" You could practically see everyone sweatdrop at the mans idiocity.

"Your completely insane." Naruto replied, starring at the man disdainfully.

"That may be so." The man replied, nodding wisely, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards the (cough)slut(cough) secratary.

"We're the new students, Uchiha and Uzumaki." The woman starred at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, lusting over the youngest Uchiha.

"O-oh, of course, um, one moment." She replied blushing, Sasuke once again rolled his eyes, watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye, he was yelling at the white haired man while in turn he mocked Narutos girly appearance.

"H-here we are, um, these are your scheduales." She handed them to her, smiling, in what seemed to be an attempt at seduction, making Sasuke grimace slightly.

"Oi, dobe, come on."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!!" The blonde yelled, running after the Uchiha, but quickly waved goodbye to the perverted senin.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What's our scheduale?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke looked don to the piece of paper the secratary had given them, they had all the same class's, so she'd only printed one.

**(a/n: Their schedual!! Oh, their both really smart, yes even Naruto, so they have some advanced classes)**

_Uchiha,Sasuke Uzumaki, Naruto U.S, __**Age: 16 **__U.N. __**Age: 16**_

_1st Period - Claculus - North Wing - Clss. A16 - Hatake , Kakashi_

_2nd Period - Biology - North Wing - Clss. A25 - Sarutobi , Asuma_

_30 minute Break _

_3rd Period - Advance Drama - West Wing - Theatre - Mitarashi , Anko_

_4th Period - American Literature - East Wing - Clss. B17 - Shiranui, Genma_

_Lunch_

_5th Period - P.E. (Physical Education) - South Wing - Gymnasium - Maito , Gai_

_6th Period - World Culture - East Wing - Clss. B12 - Umino, Iruka _

_7th Period - Free Period/Study Hall_

"Yay, so that means we'll get to spend more time together!" The blonde chimed, smiling brightly

"Mm-hm."

As they entered their first period class, everyone starred at them in awe, the man at the front of the class was starring at the two boredly,

"Yes?" Sasuke said nothing as he handed him their scheduale.

"Hm, alright, class this is Sasuke Uchiha," He said motioning towards the silent raven haired boy, "And Naruto Uzumaki." He finished.

"Does anyone have any questions for the two?" One cute, rough boy in the back with upside down triangles on his cheeks raised his hand.

"Yes Kiba?"

"Naruto's a guy name right?" Naruto frowned, nodding.

"Are you a guy?" He asked, peering at the blonde, Naruto glarred, furious.

"No I'm a fucking dog, yes I'm a boy, you stupid moron!" The blonde yelled, looking at the shaggy haired brunette angrily, making the class snicker.

"Baka, it should have been obvious anyways, he's wearing the boys uniform." A yappy voice voice chimmed in, Naruto looked towards the voice and saw a light haired brunett, his hair was spiked up and there was a bandana looking thing over his head, giving his head a weird shape, but, he was still good-looking.

"Well I thought maybe he was a tomboy girl or something." He mummbled, glarring down at his desk while the class snickered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slightly bonking the blondes head.

"Hey!" He whined, making the raven smirk, causing all the girls to swoon once more.

"Okay, okay, settle down, you two can take the two empty seats in the back by Choji." The weird haired boy looked at his teacher boredly as he motioned beside himself.

As the class progressed, Naruto felt the Uchiha starring at him, and struggled to hold down a blush, 'Why is he starring at me like that!?' While Naruto struggled to figure out why Sasuke was starring at him, Sasuke was enjoying watching Naruto, he could tell the blonde had already noticed and was fighting an already obvious blush.

The next hour went by quickly, Sasuke kept starring at Naruto, who'd been trying to ignore the raven unsuccessfully, when the bell rang, Naruto stood, tenseing when Sasuke walked up behind him.

"You ready?" Naruto blushed, but nodded none the less.

"So whats nex-" The blonde was cut off when a someone ran into him, knocking him to the ground, the blonde groaned, while the person ontop of him cursed.

"Shit, oh danm, I'm sorry, you...okay?" Naruto looked up and came eye to eye with a dark blue eyed brunette, the brunette yelped when he felt someone tear him off the blonde.

He groaned, and looked up, and almost crawled away when he was met with a murderous glare, Naruto was now standing up, dusting himself off, looking from the brunette to the raven.

"Ne, Sasuke stop glarring at him, it was an accident!" Naruto tugged at the ravens sleeve, his rosy bottom lip sticking out in a full on pout, Sasuke seemed relunctant too but sighed, and gave one last glare to the boy on the floor and stomped off, Naruto apologeticly smiled at the brunette and chased after the raven, wailing for him to slow down.

As the brunette on the floor watched the adorable blonde run off after the raven, he smirked,

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, this should be a fun year." He whispered to himself, standing up, as the warning bell rang.

--

(**Time Skip, since I really don't have any ideas to write for the next few classes, heh heh..sorry**)

--

Naruto was currently starring at Sasuke packing up his things, he didnt know why, but it bothered him that all the girls in their classes starred at him so lusfully.

"Bunch of starving wolves starring at a piece of meat..." He mummbled, starring at the ground, his bottom lips sticking out slightly.

"What was that?" He looked up towards the raven, biting his lip.

"N-nothing." Sasuke starred at the little kitsune for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Wanna go out for lunch? There's a little diner a few minutes away from here or we could stay her-"

"SASUKE-KUN!!" The raven was cut off by a loud shrieking sound, and relunctualy, he tuned around to see who the barrer of the loud obnoxious voice was coming from, wishing he'd stayed at his old all-boys boarding school.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, would you like to have lunch with us?" A pink-haired, green-eyed girl asked excitedly, as if sure he would say yes.

"No, thank you for the offer though." He replied coolly, turning to face the blonde boy, who was currently glarring daggers at the pink-haired menace.

"Whaa? Why not?" she asked, taking a few step forward, until she was a little to close for Naruto's likeing, huffing, the blonde took a step forward, wrapping his arms around the ravens arm possesively.

"He said no, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now." And with that Naruto stalked off, dragging a confused raven with him.

As they exited the school building Sasuke starred at Naruto puzzeldly,

"Naruto?"

"Please don't talk to her..." Naurto asked, a childishly upset tone to his voice.

The raven frowned, "What are you talking about?" He asked, suddenly smileing, the blonde was jealous, "Naruto?"

The blonde didn't answer, as he starred at the ground, his arm still wrapped around the ravens.

Sasuke sighed, before cupping the blonde kitsunes cheek, starring into identical, gorgeous, saphire orbs.

"Are you jealous?" He asked in a teasing manner, a soft smile gracing his pale features, Naruto, who'd aveted his gaxe to the ground, didn't see his face, but hearing the teasing tone huffed stubbornly,

"It's not funny, teme, I don't like how those girls look at you..."

"My, my, Naruto, I never took you for the jealous type."

"Hngh." he replied, leaning into the ravens gentle touch.

"Don't worry about them Naruto, theres only one person who sparks my interest."

"And whose that?" The blonde asked, locking gazes with deep onyx eyes.

"Mm, if you don't know, you'll just have to wait 'till I tell you."

"Your a real bastard you know that." The blonde replied, pouting.

"Ne, Sasuke?" The blonde asked after a moment.

"Hn?"

"C-could you...k-kiss me?" He asked, a thick blush covering his whisker marked cheeks, causing Sasuke to smirk, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's gently, it was sweet, and soft, and Naruto found himself melting.

The raven pulled away after a moment, smileing soflty. "That okay?" The blonde nodded in a daze, before the raven took the smaller boys hand, leading him toward the little diner he'd told him about, little did they know a certain brunette had been watching them, a glint in his dark stormy blue eyes.

**--**

**A/N: Okay I know there wasn't much in this chapter, but I wanted you to know their scheduales and get to know the new mystery brunette, oh, and alot of you are probably wondering who the blue-eyed brunette is, before you ask, yes he does appear in the series, quite a few episodes to be exact, and I made Choji skinny in this fic cuz I love his character to death!! Anyway, sorry I updated so late, some things have been going on, and I haven't found the time to update, anyways, please review, they make me update alot quicker, oh, and if you have any suggestions, please tell me!! OH!! Before I forget, I apologize for any mis-spellings, my computer won't let me down-load the Microsoft correction thing program, so there will be a few, my apologies! But I'll make it up to you with a Lime in the next chapter, or lemon, maybe both I donno...or do I?**


	4. Step Brothers In Possessive Uchiha Mode

Disclaimer: ...stupid wanna be lawsuits...

Warnings: Nng...bad spelling, lime..fehg.

Chapter 4

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Itachi announced, smiling at Kyuubi.

"We'll meet you two here after school." And with that the two older teens walked off, well, if you consider being dragged away by a perverted Itachi while shooting pleading gazes at your little brother, walking off, then they were walking off.

"I-Itachi will ya' let go!?" Kyuubi pleaded, trying to pull his hand free, yelping when he felt the eldest Uchiha pull him to his chest, wrapping his arms around the blondes slim waist.

"Do you not like it?" He asked the blonde, his eyes half-lidded, mock hurt appearing in his gaze.

"I-it's not that...it's just everyone's starring..." Itachi smirked placeing a kiss on his forhead.

"Then let them stare." The Uchiha mummbled, pulling away and heading towards the office to get their scheduale's, Kyuubi blushed but followed none the less.

As he was walking he didn't notice the lustfull looks he was recieveing along with Itachi, and as he was catching up with the raven, a guy with brown orange hair and a numerous amount of pierceings smirked as he watched Kyuubi scamperring up to Itachi happily, his gaze traveled up and down the tanned body and his smirk widened. '_Fresh Meat_'

Kyuubi stopped abrubtly when he felt someone watching him, frowning he looked around, his dark blue eyes meeting deep emrald ones, he blushed, the boy looked around his age and was also incredibly sexy.

Quickly averting his gaze, he followed Itachi, a thick blush evident on his face.

After the two got their scheduales, they headed to their first class, Kyuubi daydreaming about Itachis' delicious lips on his working their magic on him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyuubi looked over at Itachi,

"Ummmm, nothing?"

"Didn't look like nothing." Itachi responded, narrowing his onyx eyes threatningly.

"Uh...So whas our first class!!" The eldest Uzumaki asked, poorly trying to change the subject, making Itachi frown, but he decided not to further press the topic.

"Advanced Calculus...with Mr. Orochimaru, Classroom A30, North Wing."

"Hm..."

As they walked towards their class the warning bell rang, they managed to get to their classroom a couple of minutes after the final bell had rung, and as they walked into the room all eyes fell opon them, making Kyuubi blush, but Itachi looked bored and expressionless.

They looked too a long raven haired, pale man, who resembled a snake, Kyuubi bowed curtly, while Itachi showed the man his scheduale.

"This is Itachi Uchiha and Kyuubi Uzumaki, take a seat in the back row." The creepy looking man hissed, going back to what he was writing on the board.

Itachi sat at the last seat next to the window while Kyuubi sat next to him, dropping his black and orange checkered backpack to the floor.

He frowned when he noticed the same orange haired boy form before starring at him, he blushed quickly looking away, he hadn't noticed that Itachi had been watching him and had noticed the guy starring at **his** blonde.

"PEIN! Stop starring at the new student and start starring at the board!" The snake like teacher hissed, his pierceing yellow eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Hmph..."

--

**(a/n: TimeSkip!! Cuz I'm too lazy to right about their other classes!! Gomenasai)**

--

It was now lunch time, and Itachi and Kyuubi were making their way down one of the many halllways at their school, as they approached the exit though, Pein came walking out of a classroom, a bunch of people behind him.

Kyuubi hadn't noticed since he was chattering away at Itachi, but said raven had, he ignored them though, smiling slightly and nodding to show the blonde he was listening.

"So where are we gonna go for lunch?" He asked happily, smiling.

"Mmm, theres a resturaunt a few blocks from here, wanna go there?" He asked.

"Ya, should we ask Naruto and Sas-" The blonde got cut off though when he bumped into the pierced boy from class.

"Careful blondie." He muttered smirking when he blushed.

The blonde missed the glare he got from the blue haired girl walking beside him, and also the glare the orange-haired boy shot at Itachi, the Uchiha gave the teenager a smirk and pulled Kyuubi to his side leading him out.

As they exited the school they saw Naruto and Sasuke sharring a brief but intense kiss, Kyuubi blushed while Itachi smirked proudly.

"Aah, that's my little brother." He stated proudly, his smirk wideneding when Sasuke pulled away and grabbed the blomdes hand, leading him away from the school, Kyuubi glarred at the raven blushing furiously, but frowned when he noticed someone starring at them a little ways away.

"Huh, who's that?" Kyuubi asked,

"Hm, who?" The raven asked looking towards where the blonde was.

When he looked over there was no one there.

"Weird..."

While the two teens were talking and beginning to walk towards the resteraunt a pair of green eyes watched them, a smirk gracing the snake bite pireced lips.

"Hm, I think I just found a new toy..."

--

Naruto let out a contented sigh, patting his stomach happily, "That was great."

Sasuke smiled indearingly at the blonde but glarred when he saw the same brown haired boy from before walk into the resteraunt, Naruto noticed this and turned around, looking around curiously.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." The raven mummbled, decideing to go to the bathroom before they left.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Naruto smiled, and nodded, watching the raven walk away, staring at his tight ass mesmerizedly?(**a/n: not sure if thats a word...**)

He sighed, sipping his drink, enjoying the sweet taste, jumping slightly when the brunette from school appeared infront of him.

"Well, hello there."

"Um...hi?"

"I never did catch your name you know?"

"Oh, um, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He replied smileing

"Idate Morino."

"Well it's nice to meet ya', so what are you doing here?"

"Decided to get a bite to eat, lunch ladies at school are evil."

Naruto laughed at the face the brunette made, laughing harder when he began to explain how one of the lunch laidies looked like a troll wanting to bite off your arm.

"It can't be that bad,"

"But it is." Idate insisted,

"Naruto."

The two chattering teens stopped when Sasuke appeared behind the blonde, sighing, the blonde stood.

"Well, I gotta go, nice meeting you."

Idate smirked, as he watched the two gorgeaous teens walk away.

"This is gonna be easy."

--

**A/N: Hi! Ho! Hola! How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated but I spent my entire spring break drinking snapple lemon ice tea, and watching some movies, most for kids, like Snow White, Pochahontas, 101 Dalmations, one of my all time favorites Beauty and the Beast, Howls Moving Castle! Spritied Away! Nasica and The Valley Of The Wind and one that made me blubber pathetically, Grave of the Fireflies, I swear this movie gets to me every single time!! Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!!**

**And I'm Sorry This was so short, not alot of action between Kyuubi and Itachi but I garantee some limes for the next chapter!!**


	5. Step Brothers Can Be Sweet

Disclaimer: ...stupid wanna be lawsuits...

Warnings: Nng...bad spelling...fehg.

Chapter 5

Sasuke walked into his room, slamming the door so hard he almost knocked it off it's hinges.

He walked over to his desk and threw his backpack onto the wood surface violently, fisting a hand into his hair,

"Fuck!...fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled, punching one of the walls repeatedly, his eyes turning an angry red,

_(FlashBack)_

_"Sasuke! Your hurting me!" The blonde cried out, trying to pull his wrist away as the older raven infront of him dragged him down the street and back to school.._

_"Sasuke! Are you litsening?" The blonde yelped when Sasuke pushed him into an alley, slamming him against one of the red brick walls._

_"I don't want you talking to him." The raven growled, narrowing his eyes angrily._

_"What, I'll talk to whoever the hell I want!" The blonde replied, yelling back loudly._

_"Not if you want to talk to me." The raven threatned harshly._

_Naruto's eyes widened, before he glarred back tearly, pushing the raven away, "Then I guess we're not talking to eachother anymore!!"_

_And with that the blonde ran off, tears slowly starting to make their way down his cheeks, but not before Sasuke noticed the tears, makeing him feel worse. _

_(End FlashBack)_

His punches slowed, as he huffed tiredly, his face flushed red from the force he was putting into his punches, sweat starting to appear on his pale skin.

He eventully stopped, leaning against the wall, sliding down, exauhstion coming over his body, as he closed his eyes, he recalled the heart wrenching expression on Narutos face as he ran off, they'd spent the rest of the day ignoring eachother, he'd noticed on the way home that Naruto kept trying to speak to him but chickened out every time he tried.

Sasuke smiled bitterly, he'd never gotten so angry over a boy before, all the men he'd dated, young and older, had submitted to him easily, wich had began to bore him, so he'd ceased dating anyone for awhile, though he'd fuck someone when the oportunity arose.

He stood up slowly, looking down at his knuckles, they were red from soreness, and bleeding rather badly.

Sighing he started towards his bathroom to treat his cuts but stopped when he heard a knock, guessing it was Itachi, comeing to ask what had happened, he walked over towards the door, frowning when he saw Naruto standing in the doorway, looking down at the ground, while biting his plump bottom lip nervously.

He looked up at the Uchiha slowly, gulping.

"Sasuke I-"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you, I just...I got jealous, when we're not even dateing." The raven choked out, he'd never been good at apologizeing, but he didn't want to not be able to talk or touch the blonde, so if he had to do the most un-Uchiha thing, he'd do it, despite his pride.

Naruto stood infront of him, not saying anything,

"Sasuke...I-" The blondes voice faded away when he noticed the gashes on his knuckles, he looked back up towards the raven, expecting an answer, the stoic boy looked away, sighing.

"Sasuke! Wha-What happened to your hands!?" He asked worriedly, walking into the room, he noticed the deep wholes in the wall, and gulped.

"D-do you have a first-aid kit?"

"Ya, it's in the bathroom." The raven replied, frowning at the blondes expression, he looked...guilty.

"Okay, come on." He mummbled, gently grabbing his pale hand, leading him to the bathroom.

He told the raven to sit on the toilet, while he went and got the first aid kit from under the sink, finding it easily, he grabbed it, biting his lip sadly, When he got back to the raven he was almost in tears, not saying anything as he opened the kit, grabbing the rag he'd soaked and began to gently clean the older boys fists, applying disinfectant, and wrapping a gause over both injuries.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, lifting the kneeling boys chin up.

When the blonde met the ravens eyes he immidietlystarted to bawl against his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as he sobbed into his chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He cried, over and over again.

Sasuke sighed, slipping down onto the floor so he could better embrace the boy.

"Ssh, what do you have to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but, it's m-my fault y-you h-hurt y-your hands." He hiccupped, sniffing.

"Naruto, that wasn't your fault, I got mad and hit the wall." He replied, trying his best to comfort the weeping blonde.

It was a few moments later until Naruto calmed down, sniffling against Sasuke on the ravens king-sized bed where he'd layed him down while he'd cried.

"Feel better?" The older of the two asked sweetly, wiping away the last of his teras.

The blonde nodded, cuddleing up against the ravens warm chest, makeing said boy blush but smile none the less.

"Good night." He whispered softly into his tan ear, kissing his cheek tenderly.

--

Sasuke jolted out of his sleeping state when he felt his stomach grumble, groaning he made to move but noticed that Naruto was still laying against him, so as quietly and softly as possible he let the blonde genltly fall onto the bed, smiling when he began to search for him.

He stretched his sore muscles as he made his way to his door, wanting some riceballs and green tea.

--

Naruto slept peacefully against Sasuke's chest, enjoying the other males warmth, until he heard knocks and felt the raven sit up, and lay him down on the bed, he was still half asleep so he searched for the ravens body, wanting to feel the others warmth once more, mummbling incoherently when he couldn't find it.

He heard the door close, and expected the raven to come back to bed but when he didn't he frowned, prying his eyes open lazily, and sitting up dazed, looking around tiredly.

"Sasuke?' He mummbled, searching the room blearily.

Letting out a frustrated groan he rolled off the bed, landing loudly on his bum, causing him to whimper, the bed was practically four feet of the ground, and despite the fact he landed on a carpet the impact still hurt, with a huff he lazily stood, rubbing his butt as he made his way out of the room, curious as to where Sasuke had gotten to.

--

The raven made his way down stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, him and Naruto had skipped dinner, and he was starving, when he entered the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks, almost screaming, but that wouldn't be Uchiha like so he refrained, opting for yelling,

"What the..."

There, on the kitchens rather large island table, was a half-naked, whipped cream covered with chocolate syrup Kyuubi, and what he assumed was Itachis head in between his legs sucking him off.

As he stood in the frame of the door, Naruto snuck up behind him, ducking under his arm to see what he was looking at so shickingly, and when the little blonde did he let out a shriek, practically shaking the house, causing Kyuubi to whip around, he let out an embarressed cry, jumping off the table and pulling on hi clothes, Itachi looked somewhat dissapointed, but pulled on his shirt, looking up at his little brother and soon to be step-brother.

"Your timings as impecable as ever." He murmered, standing, smirking as Kyuubi avoided hislittle brothers shocked gaze.

"What the heck is goign on!?" The youngest blonde screamed, his blush still quite apparent on his tan cheeks.

Sasuke let out a sigh, why he had to always walk in on his brother and his lovers, he did not know, lifes a bitch.

--

Naruto happily slurrped his ramen, already forgetting what he'd witnessed just moments ago, Sasuke sat beside him, ignoreing Kyuubi's question about his gauze wrapped hands, as he ate his leek riceball while Itachi was starrng intently at Kyuubi who was in turn avoiding talking directly to him.

As they ate, they didn't notice their parents watching them happily, Mikoto looked teary eye and happy that her children were getting along with Arashi's.

--

**A/N: Waahhh!! I am sooooo sooooorrrryyyy!! I know its been like 5 months since I last updated, but I've been super busy, and I was attempting to finish one of my other stories, which is now complete might I add and the sequel should be up soon for those of you have read it, and I know this chapter isn't all that long, but I really wanted to update so here it is, in black and white, I'm already working on the next chapter, cuz this one was utterly unsatisfyingm so see you then peeps!!**

**-Fox999**


	6. Step Brothers Are Jerks

Disclaimer: I didn't own it in the last chapter and I certainly don't own it now

Warnings: bad grammar...ngh...Yaoi

Chapter 6

Naruto sat on the cool grass of the soccer field during P.E., unfortuntely Sasuke wasn't with him, he'd been dragged off by the coach who was currently attempting to convince said raven to join the soccer team.

The blone giggled when the P.E. teacher jumped back as Sasuke shot his famous Uchiha glare at him, he couldn't hear what he was saying but the glare told all.

He found it hard to believe that he'd been here for three months already, he'd made quite alot of new friends, one in particular that was alot like him, his name was Kiba Inuzuka, and he'd been the guy at the begining of the year to call him a girl, but now he got along great with him, they'd pulled quite a few pranks on Sasuke and Shino, who was currently Kiba's boyfriend, and had laughed their asses of when they'd caught two of their male teachers making out in their classroom and stil teased them for it.

He'd also been getting along great with Idate, he was extremely funny and charming, but Sasuke still didn't like him, said there was just something about him that he really didn't like, that and the fact that when ever he got the chance he was always all over the blonde, knowing it pissed it the Uchiha off to no end.

When the raven started to make his way over to Naruto, he perked up, grinning adorabley at Sasuke who couldn't help but think how fuckable he looked, it's been three months since they'd met, and they still never got farther than kissing and groping, which was leaving him sexually frustrated.

"So how'd it go?" The blonde asked as Sasuke sat down beside him, ignoreing all the lustfull stares he was recieving from all the girls around them, and sending glares at anyone who dared get anywhere near them.

"Annoying, he wouldn't stop pestering me, and he wouldn't litsen to anything I said." He grummbled, glarring drakly.

"Aw, come on Sasuke, if you make that face all the time it's eventually going to freeze that way." Sasuke almost groaned at the adorable pout Naruto made, the boy was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

When the warning bell for P.E. rang, signaling for them to head to the lockers room, Sasuke stood, offering his hand to the blonde to help him stand, which he took happily.

--

The two soon to be step brothers stepped out of the crowded locker room, Sasuke glarring at all the guys who gazes lingered on the blondes body for too long.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Um...well..."

"What is it dobe?" The raven asked, raising a dark elegant eyebrow.

"Um...well...the Hyuuga's are having a party tonight and I was wondering if we could go, since Hinata invited us."

The raven let out a sigh, debateing in his mind if that was such a good a idea, he knew the Hyuuga's were a very aristrocatic family, and were very well known but he wasn't sure if it would be safe for them to go, espeacially for Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto."

"Oh come on Sasuke, please, I know it's not your kind of thing, but everyone else is going including our friends, and I really want to go!" The blonde pleaded, giving the Uchiha the puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto I really don't thi-"

"Please..." The blonde whimpered, starring up at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Don't even try it Naruto, thats not going to work." The raven growled, looking away from the begging blonde.

--

It was now lunch time and Naruto was giving Sasuke the silent treatment, not even glanceing in his direction once, and refusing to say anything to him until he got what he wanted.

Their friends around just shook their heads, it was humerous in a way but they weren't going to get invovled.

Now you may be wondering who these friends are, well it consisted of Shikamru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Neji, Gaara, and Haku, they'd all been friends before the two newbies had arrived but they still welcomed the two happily.

"So what'd you do this time Uchiha?" Kiba asked, smirking widely.

"None of your buisness Inuzuka." Sasuke spat back, narrowing his eyes annoyedly.

Everyone sighed as the two began bickering, throwing insult after insult at each other, Naruto, starred at at Sasuke for some time, before flickering his gaze away, but when he did so he saw Gaara starring at Sasuke lustfully.

He felt something inside him snap, and he couldn't help but feel...jealous and some what possessive.

The red-head had noticed the blonde starring at him, and moved his sea foam green eyes away from the beautiful Sasuke to a somewhat angered Naruto, he smirked, causing the blonde to get angrier.

"Excuse me." The blonde grumbled standing up, and dumping his tray in a near by trash can, ignoreing everyones calls for him to wait, glarring daggers at Gaara who in turn gave a triumphant smirk, before saying something to the raven who turned to look at the red-head.

When he saw Sasuke blush, he felt an unknown rage surge through him, he narrowed his sky blue eyes dangerously low, almost growling, all in all, he looked ready to kill.

--

Sasuke watched as Naruto stood up angrily, dumping his food in a near by trash can, and stomping off, he was about to go after him when Gaara suddenly asked him something.

"So, are you and Naruto dating or just friends with benifits?" He asked, smiling somewhat, causing the Uchiha to blush slightly.

"Neither." He replied, forcing the dissappointment out of his voice.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow devilishly curious.

"Ya, um, could you excuse me, I'll see you guys in class."

The raven didn't wait for a reply as he ran after Naruto who'd exited through the cafeteria's doors, leaving the rest of the gang to stare after them, Gaara smirked, this year was going to be interesting.

"I know that smirk anywhere, what are you planning Gaara?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes at the smirking red-head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied, though in his mind he was already plotting.

--

"Naruto, wait up!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran after Naruto just a couple of yards away from him, he frowned when the blonde looked at him before turning into a hallway and disappearing, causing the raven to groan.

After avoiding Sasuke, Naruto made his way into the boys restroom, biting his lip anxiously, he knew he was being childish, Sasuke hadn't done anything bad, he was just being a brat to the raven.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" The blonde curssed, kicking a stall, not expecting someone to reply.

"Your not an idiot."

He turned around to find Idate stareing at him amusedly, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Idate, hey whats up?"

"Not much, you okay, I saw you running out of the cafeteria, and you looked upset." The brunette took a few steps forward and was now standing in front of the blonde, caressing his cheek with a concerned expression, causing the blonde to blush violently.

"Uh, n-no, nothings wr-wrong!" He replied, backing away before his back came in contact with the bathroom wall.

"Are you sure? Because if there is, I'm here for you." He whispered sweetly, lowering his face towards Naruto's, his lips just centimeters away from the blondes.

"I-Ida-"

He was cut off by Idate meshing their lips together, he stood frozen for a moment, contemplating what the hell was going on before squeaking when he felt a tounge swipe over his bottom lip, causing his mouth to open and let the inturder in.

He placed his hands on the blue-eyed brunettes chest trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge, while he struggled to free his mouth from the others.

He tensed even more when he felt a warm hand sneek into his uniform slacks, grabbing at his length, and squeazing gently causing a choked moan to vibrate through the blondes throat as he attempted to pry Idate's hand and mouth away from his body, but all of his attempts were proving to be futile, frustrating him to no end.

When he heard the bathroom door open he freaked out, flailing around franticly, almost choking on the brunettes tongue when he saw that it was a very pissed looking Sasuke with a killing aura surrounding him.

"What the hell is going on!?" The raven yelled, glarring angrily at Idate who had pulled away from Naruto and snaked his hand out of the other slacks, smirking mockingly at the angered raven.

"Why Sasuke, what can I do for you?" He asked, his smirk widening, looking at the intercome when the bell rang, sighing he sent Naruto a shuddering look and walked out of the bathroom, brushing against Sasuke cockily, no pun intended!!

And then there were two.

Sasuke glared coldly at the blushing blonde, he stepped forward until he was infront of the blushing blonde dobe, causing him to flinch back frightenedly, starring up at the cold raven terrified out of his wits.

"S-Sasuke I-"

"Why the fuck would you let him do that?" He asked harshly, starring straight into frightened azure blue eyes.

"I was trying to get a-away..."

"If that were true then why the fuck were you moaning!?"

The blonde flinched back, biting his plump bottom lip anxiously, feeling his eyes water and the starts of tears begining to leak out, he hadn't meant to, he just wished the raven could understand that.

"Sasuke please, I wasn't enjoying it! The only one I like touching me is you." The blonde replied, stepping towards the Uchiha, starring into obsidian depths wantonly, resting his hands on the paler ones chest, pressing himself against him.

"If that were true he wouldn't have been groping you!"

"I told you, I didn't want it!!"

"Like I'msupposed to believe that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde countered back angrily, his eyes narrowed furiously, tears pricking at thecorners of his eyes.

"It means, your a lying slut!"

And with that Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

The blonde sniffed quietly, tears now freely falling down his miserable and hurt face, why wouldn't Sasuke believe he had tried to get away, he really had, but Sasuke was just to stubborn to believe that.

"Sasuke you jerk..."

--

**A/N: Hey everybody!! Sorry it took me so long to update, I just barely started Highschool, and the homework is horrendous, and I'm also moving soonm so unfortunetly I haven't had enough time to come up with ideas for this story, that and I've been attemtping to squeaze in time to put up the sequel to my last story, which will be coming out sometime this week, or atleast I hope so if I manage to finish it up, also I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I wasn't really satisfied with it but I was so eager to update so this was the best I could do, so thats all I got to say, until next time!! .**


	7. Step Brothers Are Still Jerks GaaIda

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this!!

Warnings: bad grammar...ngh...

Chapter 7

Sasuke angrily walked down the school hallway, glaring at anyone who starred at him for too long, causing them to cower back in fear, sighing the raven walked into his sixth period class angrily, sitting down at the back of the room, glaring out one of the open windows angrily, his thoughts clouded by a certain blonde haired dobe.

"Hey Sasuke."

Said raven looked up boredly, his eyes narrowed irritatedly, only to brush his lips against Gaara's lips briefly, and since god just seems to love Sasuke today, Naruto just so happened to walk into class at that exact moment.

Sasuke pulled away violently, glaring dangerously at the red-head who was blushing slightly, holding a hand to his lips embarressedly, starring back at the raven.

"I-um..."

The raven glanced sideways, his eyes widening when he saw Naruto standing at the door, his eyes tearing up before he ran away, causing the raven to stand up violently, brushing past Gaara and going after the blonde, when he was half-way down the hall he stopped, starring down at the white tiled ground of the school building.

"Damn it..."

--

Kyuubi lazily hung out at the nurses office, he'd fallen asleep in class and the teacher had sent him here, telling him he would not have anyone snoring through out his lesson.

"Stupid snake bastard..."

"That's not a nice thing to say Kyuubi-san."

The blondes head shot to the side, relaxing when he saw it was Pein, a clever smirk gracing his lips.

"You always this much of a trouble maker?"

"I wasn't causing any trouble I just happened to fall asleep, and snored very loudly."

The orange-haired teen chuckled amusedly, shaking his head.

"So what brings you here Pein-san?"

"Nothing in particular, I just felt like cutting class."

"Now who's the trouble maker?" The strawberry blonde replied playfully, emitting another chuckle from the opposing teen.

"Eh-heh, so are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, there's a party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Oh, well I-"

"Pein! Suigetsu's crew is picking a fight with us again!!"

The ginger-haired teen let out a frustrated growl, walking over towards the green haired student that had ran in, whispering quietly so the blonde on the nurses bed wouldn't hear them.

"Shit, I'll be there in a minute, is Suigetsu there?"

"No, not yet." The green-haired boy replied.

"Okay, you go ahead and head over there, I'll be there in a few."

With that the teen nodded, stepping out of the nurses quickly, leaving in a hurry, while the emerald eyed Leader walked over towards the confused strawberry blonde who was starring at him, smiling when he noticed him walking towards him.

"So how 'bout it?" He asked, smirking slyly, though not as carefree as before.

"Sure, I'll have to see if Ita-m-my parents say its okay." He replied, smiling back warily at their close proximity, noting that the red-head had noted he'd been about to say Itachi.

"Hm, I'll see you later then."

--

Naruto sat on the roof of the school building, his back pressed against the chain link fence, his legs were pressed against his chest, his lean arms around them holding them there.

His cerulean blue eyes kept shedding unwanted tears, he'd been up here since the bell had rang, not wanting to go downstairs and face reality, he sniffed when the final bell of the day rang, reaching into his back pocket to get his orange cell phone he flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He croaked, wincing when his voice broke.

"Naruto? It's Kyuubi, are you okay?"

He smiled slightly at the worried tone of Kyuubi's voice, clearing his throat he mumbled back "Ya."

"_Well where are you? Me and Itachi are already in the car, is Sasuke with you too? cause he's not here either- Oh! Itachi there he is! Huh? Who's the red-head?_"

The blondes breath hitched for a moment, '_It isn't Gaara is it?_' He thought, feeling his heart wrench painfully.

"_Itachi shut up, Sasuke and Naruto are not dating...because there is no way I'd allow it...No, he's too young to date...shut up you perverted pedophile!!!!_"

"I'll be there in a little bit Kyuubi..." The blonde mumbled back.

---

Itachi starred out the tinted window of the black limo, watching his brother amusedly, he was currently talking to a red haired boy, he was about the same size Naruto was, but had a much more different air to him.

Sasuke glanced behind himself, wondering why Gaara had followed him.

"Would you go to the Hyuuga's party with me? He asked, smiling happily.

Sasuke frowned, readying himself to say 'no' but shut his mouth when a thought came to mind, what if Naruto went with Idate? There's no way he'd show up there without someone, but first he had to make sure.

"Let me think about it, give me your number.' He replied, handing the red-head a pen, offering his palm so he could write down on it.

Gaara smiled, writing his number down quickly on the creamy pale skin, before handing the pen back to Sasuke.

"Well then, I'll wait for you to call." He chided, turning and walking away, heading back into the school building, he needed to finish his art project and he didn't want to feel rushed during class, as he walked down the hall, he noticed Naruto heading down the hall, his shoulders were slumped and his head hung down low.

The red-head frowned when he noticed Idate running up to the blonde swiftly, stopping in front of him, his face worried as he cupped one of his whiskered cheeks.

'_No…_' He quickly hid himself behind a row of lockers, dreading the worst.

"Are you alright Naruto? You look upset, did something happen?"

"...yes..." He replied, before tears began to stream down his face throwing the brunette off for a moment, wondering what the hell could have caused the blonde to react in such a way.

"What happened Naruto? You can tell me."

"Sasuke was kissing Gaara after you…" The blonde trailed off, knowing Idate would catch on.

"I see…well…why don't you go with me to the Hyuuga's party?"

Gaara tensed, '_No! Say no Naruto! You have no idea what he'll do to you if you go! _' Gaara screamed in his mind, he didn't really like blonde, but he knew what Idate was capable of and as annoying and moronic as the blonde was, he didn't deserve to go through what he had.

"Um...I'm sorry Idate..."

Gaara sighed in relief, before tensing again.

"Could you let me think about it?"

'_Usuratonkachi!!!_' He chanted, wanting to bash his head into the lockers angrily.

"Okay then, here's my number, call me with your answer, I'll be waiting." He heard Idate reply, when he heard receding footsteps he let out a stressed sigh, feeling his heart wrench when he saw Idate leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chiseled chest causally, he was watching the red-head amusedly, though there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that Gaara knew all to well.

"Hello there love, where are you heading off to?" He asked, a terrifying smile gracing his perfectly shaped lips.

Sea-foam green eyes darted around in a panic, he felt like a cornered prey in front of a hungry predator, he took a deep breath, attempting to walk around the brunette, wincing when he felt a bone crushing grip pulling him back by the arm and slamming him into the row of lockers he'd been hiding behind, before he felt lips at his ear.

"Eavesdropping is rude y'know?" He whispered, noticing the pale boy shake in fright, his eyes holding nothing but fear and pain, he felt a wave of pleasure flow through him at the look, oh how he loved that look.

Letting out a sigh, he caressed the pale cheek, smirking down at the red-head in triumph.

"Your eyes turn such a pretty shade of green when you're scared." He cooed, bending his head to nip at the red-head sensitive neck.

"I-Idate s-stop..." Gaara whispered, biting the inside of his cheek, he yelped when the brunette bit into his shoulder angrily, drawing blood.

"What's the matter Gaara, would you rather Sasuke or Neji be doing this?" He growled, his dark blue eyes narrowing manically.

The smaller of the two didn't answer, feeling his heart beat faster than what was normal, he hadn't felt this scared since the last time Idate had lost it.

"Well!? Answer me you little slut!" He yelled, slapping the red-head across the face, letting him fall to the ground, bringing his foot down onto his stomach, emitting a pained scream from the body.

"Am I not good enough!? Would you rather that fucked up Hyuuga shove his dick up your little ass!? Well!?" He yelled, grabbing the red-heads collar and dragging him into an unoccupied room, throwing him onto a mahogany desk.

Realizing what Idate was going to do, the youngest Shukaku struggled, his eyes widening when his hands were forced above his head while the brunette wrapped his tie around his wrists, hooking them onto the desks drawer handle.

"What's wrong Gaara? Want me to call the Uchiha over, maybe you'd rather he fuck you!?" Idate yelled, un-buttoning Gaara's pants, pulling them off along with his boxers, he placed his own fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva, forcing the red-heads legs apart.

"Better stop struggling, you wouldn't want anything to tear now would you?" He growled sarcastically, ramming his four fingers into his tight entrance emitting a scream from the body.

"IDATE!!! NO!!! AAAH!!! STOP IT HURTS! PLEASE!!!" Gaara screamed, over and over again, but his please fell on deaf ears as he was continued to be violated.

Idate groaned as Gaara's walls clenched around his fingers, it had been awhile since the

red-head had been taken, and that seemed to satisfy him in a way, Gaara was his and **only** his.

When he felt the fingers inside of him exit, he knew that they would be quickly replaced, so once more, as his sobbing form was touched, he let out a final plea.

"Idate please I'm sorry, please don't do this..please..." He sobbed, begging god to make him stop.

The brunette hesitated at the sobbing plea, his heart clenching, sighing he looked away from the red-heads form, grabbing his clothes and pulling them onto the pale boys form, untieing his hands, the red-head sat up gratefully, his face streaked with tears, watching the brunettes back as he walked to the classroom door.

He opened the door swiftly pausing as he walked into the hallway, he didn't turn to face the boy, feeling like he didn't deserve to even look at him.

"I...I'm sorry...I just..." He stopped himself when he felt his voice quiver, swallowing past the lump in his throat, he continued.

"I just wish I knew why you left me..." He finished, closing the door behind him quietly, wiping away the tears now streaming down his face.

Gaara felt his heart break just as it had two years ago, he had never meant to hurt Idate, he'd attempted to explain many times but the brunette had refused to listen.

Their relationship had been so perfect, but then he had become friends with Neji who had confessed his feelings for him and had kissed him right when Idate had come in looking for him, after that, their relationship became strained, Idate hadn't broken up with him but he had become more aggressive and harsher, he wasn't as gentle or kind with him as before, he didn't call him in the middle of the day just to hear his voice, and then he began to get involved with the wrong people.

After 6 months of stress and worry, Gaara ended their relationship, he hadn't expected Idate to react so angrily, he ended up beating him to the point where he had to be hospitalized, if Neji hadn't walked in when he had, he doubted he'd have survived.

"Idate..." He whispered, curling up into a ball, rocking himself back and forth.

"I'm sorry..."

---

A/N: Hellooo!!! I'm sorry it took sooo long to update!!! My parents are in the midst of a divorce and I've been swamped with homework, I have like 4 projects due Wednesday!!! But thank goodness I have Monday and Tuesday off from school!!! Wahoo, I'm dedicating that day to writing at least half of the next chapter for this and the entire chapter for my other story 'No One But You'.

I wrote the part with Idate and Gaara because I don't want people getting angry or annoyed with Gaara and Idate, I had no intention at the beginning of the story to pair the two up but somehow I ended up writing it, weird, but ya, so anyways I dedicated this chapter too Gaara and Idate!!! Yay!!!

The next chapter will be more on Sasuke and Naruto and The one after that will be with Itachi and Kyuubi, it will also be the one for the party, the next couple of chapters are going to be the most critical so they will be taking me quite some time, but until then, I love you all, and please REVIEW!!! I need to know what you think!!!

And if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story feel free to tell me!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	8. Step Brothers Can Be Frustrating

Disclaimer: ...

Warning: Fuck Off If You Don't Like The Fucking Story

Chapter 8

"Ne, Itachi?" Kyuubi asked, looking up from his homework to look at the stunning eldest Uchiha brother adorably.

"Hm?" The raven replied, finishing the last of his homework before looking up at the strawberry blonde, raising a perfectly sculpted black brow.

"Well, there's going to be a party tonight at the Hyuuga's…and I was wondering if…maybe we…could… go?" He asked, biting his lip lightly.

"I don't see why not."

"Really!?" The blonde happily exclaimed, hopping out of his chair, and into the long haired ravens arms happily, digging his face into the crook of his neck.

Itachi chuckled amusedly, lifting the blondes chin up gently, pecking him on the lips, the blonde starred at him for some time, Itachi starring back calmly, that is until…

"Itachi…I...I love you." Kyuubi whispered, looking into dark ebony eyes.

Itachi sat there, looking thoroughly shocked; his eyes had widened a fraction of an inch, his lips firmly held together in a frown as he starred at the tanned beauty.

"Kyuubi I-" The raven was cut off by the blonde pressing his lips to his, his hands wrapping themselves into his hair, Itachi inwardly sighed, kissing back, helping him straddle his thighs, while he wrapped his arms around the tanned slim waist.

"Itachiii…" He moaned, grinding his hips into the ravens, his breath coming up short, before pressing his lips to the ravens once more letting him dominate the kiss.

Letting his hands go to the pert butt on top of him, he hoisted him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around the Uchiha's waist while he carried him to the bed, letting him lay down beneath him before he climbed onto the blonde, removing his revealing his shirt to reveal his very impressive build, It wasn't extremely muscular but there was definite shape, and the poor blonde found himself hardening at the sight.

"Like what you see?" Itachi asked, smirking.

"U-uh…" The blonde stuttered, biting his plump bottom lip, he sat up as best as he could removing his own shirt, showing his lithe slender form, allowing Itachi to stare at the creamy tan skin, it was truly an erotic sight, he had the form of a woman, and he had to admit it was quite attractive.

"Itachi, p-please take me." Kyuubi whispered, his eyes glazed over and half-lidded, and that was all it took for the elder to attack the slim neck, going directly to his pulse point, nibbling and sucking causing the younger to moan and writhe beneath him appreciatively, begging for more as a pale hand came to one of his nipples, twisting and turning it gently bringing the blonde immense pleasure.

"Mm, you're so sensitive." The raven whispered against the skin atop him, allowing his other hand to unbutton the blue jeans he and Kyuubi wore expertly, removing the blonds first before slipping of his own, leaving them as naked as the day they were born.

"Unh, 'Tachi, please." He begged as said teen licked at his other nipped before traveling lower, breathing heavily against his already hardened member.

"Please what?" The raven demanded seductively, raising a cocky brow.

"Please Itachi…t-take me into your mouth, please!"

"Hm, as you wish." He whispered, taking the head of the member into his mouth, giving it a nice hard suck, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure, begging the raven for more.

Itachi chuckled against the hard cock in his mouth at the blondes begging finding it erotic and sexy, sending vibrations through the blondes member, emitting another moan from him.

"Itachi!!!" He screamed.

Smirking he continued to suck, grabbing the organ from the base as he licked all around, breathing against it, before taking the entire thing into his mouth, sucking roughly, taking the member deep into his mouth until he was deep throating him, humming a tune, all the while the blonde was writhing and screaming in pleasure.

And just as he was about to cum, Itachi away, grabbing the base of his dick to stop him from Cumming, chuckling at the blondes disbelieving look.

"I could seriously kill you right now."

"Aw, but then who would you get to pound you into the mattress?"

The blonde pouted feeling his member ache painfully, he so desperately wanted to release but he knew Itachi wasn't going to let him any time soon.

"Do you have any lube?"

"Um…check in the drawer…"

The raven raised an eyebrow, opening said drawer finding apple flavored lube, the words 'An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away' written across it.

"We'll talk about this later." He replied amusedly, "But for now, get on your knees and hands." He ordered, releasing the blondes cock, watching his ass appreciatively as he got a view of his puckered entrance, being to tempted he lent in, kissing it, causing the blonde to cry out, panting heavily.

Smirking the raven continued, licking and sucking before taking the two cheeks into his hands and spreading them apart before letting his tongue force itself into his hole, hearing the owner scream in pleasure.

"Itachi!!!" He screamed, panting and pushing back against the pleasurable feeling.

As the raven continued to ravish the blondes hole he flipped the cap to the lube open, smearing it over his cock, and fingers, pulling his mouth away from the rear earning a complained groan.

Smirking he placed his finger at the hole, circling around it slowly before pushing it into the tight entrance slowly, earning himself a submissive mewl.

He slowly pushed in and out gradually adding a second finger to scissor the contracting entrance, he almost moaned at the tight feeling around his fingers, he added a third, another meek moan, he pushed in a bit rougher, searching for that spot inside the blonde that would send him wild.

"AAAHHH!!!!"

'Found it.' He mumbled to himself, smirking as he continued to push against the prostate, chuckling when the blonde collapsed from the pleasure, his writhing and moaning form begging for more.

When he deemed him stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers, emitting a protest from the blonde that was quickly replaced with a cry of surprise when he placed his member at the entrance, leaning over the blondes back he whispered into his ear.

"There's no going back now, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, licking the shell of his ear tauntingly, but reassuringly, he didn't want the blonde to regret his choice later.

"…Yes." He whispered back, crying out when he was flipped onto his back, starring up at the Uchiha as he lifted one of his legs over his shoulder.

"It might hurt a bit more this way but I want to look at you while I do this." He whispered, smirking reassuringly.

Before the blonde could reply his cheeks were pulled apart while the elders cock was pushed into his opening, he let out a pained whimper, biting at his lip.

"Ugh…'Tachi it hurts."

Itachi smiled slightly, leaning down to capture the plump lips in a kiss, while his hand stroked at the blondes member gently, trying to distract him from the pain.

He was resisting the urge to just pound into the tight hot ring of muscle but he refrained, not wanting hurt the young Uzumaki.

After a few aching moments, Kyuubi pushed against the raven, gulping slightly.

Itachi smiled slightly, kissing the blondes forehead gently, pulling out slightly, before pushing back in slowly, hearing the blondes breath hitch.

He kept at his slow pace, watching the blondes face carefully, waiting for the blondes uncomfortable expression to disappear into one of bliss.

The younger slowly began to push his hips against the older, biting his lip.

"Nn, Itachi, h-harder…"

The raven smirked, obliging happily, pulling out slowly before thrusting in roughly, automatically hitting the blondes prostate, emitting a delicious scream.

"Ungh! Itachi! M-more!!!"

Complying once more, he went faster, harder, digging in deeper, hitting the sweet spot over and over again until the blonde was a writhing and screaming pleasurable mass of nerves, bucking his hips in time with the thrusts.

"Itachi I'm gonna-" With one more thrust, cum spilled onto their stomachs, a few thrusts later the raven cumming into the tight entrance, white liquid seeping out slowly.

The raven collapsed onto the tan lithe body, breathing heavily in tune with his lovers, he got up slightly, pulling out before flipping onto his back, bringing the blonde into his chest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders possessively.

"I'm sorry, I came inside of you."

"Mm, it's okay, it felt good…" The Kyuubi replied, nuzzling into the pale chest, smiling lazily, before falling asleep, the raven chuckling as he pulled the blanket over their bodies, soon falling asleep also.

--0—

"Pein-san the files on the Uzumaki's you wanted are here."

"Thank you, put them on my desk for now." The ginger-haired leader ordered, fixing the collar of his black dress shirt, he had it over a red t-shirt, black denim jeans with converse on his lower half.

"Would you like me to inform the master?" The servant asked,

"Ya, whatever, tell him I won't be back until later tonight…" He replied, checking his watch.

"Nine thirty, that's enough time." He mumbled to himself, sighing, dialing Deidara's number.

"_Yellow, un?_"

"Green, I'm on my way, do have the stuff?"

"_But of course, how many doses do you need, I have about 20 syringes, but I don't know how many you need, un__._"

"Five will do, you better be ready by the time I get there." The red-head replied, grabbing his keys and wallet, fixing the gun he had in his back.

"All set…heh."

--0—

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled, running after the blonde after he'd entered the house, Naruto hadn't said a word to him the entire time.

He sighed when he heard his door slam, he stood outside the kitsune's door, knocking quietly, hearing the younger yell 'Go Away', but didn't stop.

"Naruto? Naruto please, nothing happened between me and Gaara, please believe me." He asked, leaning his head against the door.

"Liar!"

"Naruto please! I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care! It's not like I'm your boyfriend, so go away!"

"Damn it Naruto, **nothing** happened!" He yelled back frustrated, grabbing the knob he turned it, finding the door unlocked, he pushed it open and saw the blonde on his bed, he was holding an orange pillow to his chest, tears running down his cheeks.

"Naruto…"

The blondes head shot up, he jumped off the bed quickly, staying on the opposite side of the room, he looked torn between running into the ravens arms and yelling at him to get out, he went with the latter.

"GET OUT!!!" He screamed, throwing his pillow at him, he backed away when the raven began to walk towards him, a determined frown set on his features, his jaw flexed in frustration.

When he neared his step-brother, he pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his face into the soft blonde hair.

"L-let m-me go you bastard! I hate you! I hate you!!!" He screamed, thrashing in the ravens hold, Sasuke held on tight, wincing when he felt teeth dig into his shoulder, looking down at the blonde when he stopped struggling.

"Naruto-"

"Idate was right about you, why can't you be like him!?" The blonde immidietly regretted his choice of words, placing a hand to his mouth.

He looked up at the raven when he released him, feeling his heart crack when he saw the hurt and sadness in his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke I-"

"I see…I'm sorry if I bothered you, excuse me…"

Naruto starred at him quietly, tears beginning to pool in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall, he didn't deserve to be able to cry in front of the raven after what he'd said, he thought as the youngest Uchiha exited his room.

When he entered his own, he went to his bed, taking out his blue cell phone and dialing the number on hs palm.

He waited while it rang, sighing when he heard the familiar monotone voice.

"Gaara?"

"Sasuke!? H-hi, so…do you have your answer?"

"Ya, so what time should I pick you up?"

--0--

A/N: Waaah!!!! Naruto you jerk, how could you say that!!! Oh right, I wrote it…heh, my bad…ahem…I was screaming the entire time while I wrote the last part, 'Sasukeeee nooo don't do iiiitttt!!!!' and then my mom came bounding into the room screaming at me to shut up, sigh, motherly love, right?

I can't believe this is the first lemon I've written for this story, I am so excited!!! Hope you liked it, I tried extra hard for you guys!!! ^.^

So…I actually updated earlier than usual!!!!! I have a confession to make…I lost all interest in this story for a while, eh-heh, I'm sorry, but not to fret I have gotten my muse back, I give all my thanks to the mafia shows I've been watching! I decided to change the plot completely, so now that I've got my muse back, expect more updates, I can't promise a lot of them but I will try my best, cuz I've been having a very hard time with my other story , I just can't seem to think up any ideas, and it's pissing the fuck out of me, so to those of you who are alos reading that story, I'm sorry but the story is on a temporary hiatus.

I love you all!!! Please Review and Suggest any ideas if you have any,Really, ANY AT ALL WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! Especially if you know anything about the Yakuza!!!! Please and Thank You!!!! ^.^


	9. Step Brothers Sperated

Disclaimer: No, never have, never will...T.T

Warning: ....sigh...Rated M, I shouldn't have to remind you, you should be mature enough to know if you can handle this, and if not, well that's not really my problem.

Chapter 9

Sasuke half-heartedly exited his room, running a tired a hand through his black raven locks, his eyes portrayed nothing but sadness and regret but he forcefully cast his blank expression over it, glancing at the blonds door before making his way down the hall.

He was supposed to pick up Gaara in half-an hour so they could get going to the party, he honestly didn't want to go, but he knew if he stayed in his room he'd just wallow about, so he decided to take Gaara to the party to get his mind of it, and it wasn't like he didn't like Gaara, he was nice enough he supposed, besides it wasn't like they were going out.

---

Naruto hiccupped quietly on his bed, holding his pillow to his chest tightly, he couldn't believe he had said that to Sasuke, he'd seen the heartbroken look on the ravens face and it had crushed his heart painfully, he hadn't even meant it, it had just slipped out from anger, he was hurt and sad and it had been the only way he could make himself feel better, by taking it out on the raven.

Taking a shaky breath, he set his pillow down, wiping away his tear streaked face sullenly, before standing up shakily, and going to his bathroom.

He opened the door slowly, making his way over to the sink, turning the faucet and splashing cold water onto his face, jolting him out of his saddened state.

Looking up, he starred at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink, and his lip was slightly swollen from biting down on it when he'd tried to stop crying, his golden locks were everywhere, and his sky blue eyes were slightly red from crying, having cooled down from the water.

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face, fixing his hair, when he was done he made his way out, jumping when he heard his phone go off, quickly hurrying to his bed he grabbed it and flipped it open, placing it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"_Hey, it's Idate, you got an answer yet, because the party starts in half an hour_."

"Oh well..."

"_By the way, I heard Gaara and Sasuke were going to the party together_."

The blonde was so shocked by the news he failed to notice the annoyance and jealousy in the statement.

"They are?" He whispered, feeling another wave of tears coming.

"_Ya, so...do you want to go with me?_"

"Um...okay." He replied, if Sasuke was going to the party with Gaara then he'd go with Idate, it wasn't like he had to ask for his permission.

"_Excellent, I'll pick you up in ten minutes._"

"Um, okay, bye."

He flipped his phone shut, refusing to cry, it wasn't a big deal, it shouldn't be a big deal, he'd get over it, Sasuke wasn't his boyfriend so he was allowed to date whomever he liked, just as he could, but no matter how much he said it, the very idea of Sasuke with someone else infuriated him to no end, and truth be told he felt as if he were betraying the raven by going with Idate to the party, he wondered if Sasuke would even react if he saw him with Idate.

----

Gaara stared at Sasuke as they drove to the Hyuuga mansion, the raven seemed detached and lonely, ever since this afternoon, he knew it must've had something to do with Naruto and Idate but he wasn't about to ask the raven that.

"May I ask what you're starring at?"

The red-head blushed, looking down at his hands, "Nothing...it's just..." He paused, not knowing if he should continue.

"Just what?"

"You look...lonely." He whispered the last part, biting his lip when he noticed the ravens hands tighten around the wheel, turning his knuckles even whiter.

"That's a first..."

"A first what?"

"Not many people know when I'm sad, much less people I haven't known that long." He answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, maybe it's because...I used to wear the same expression as you..." He replied, looking at the raven from the corner of his eyes.

"...would it be rude if I asked why?"

"Hm...I'll tell you some other time..." He replied, giving the Uchiha a small rare smile.

Sasuke frowned but nodded, allowing the corner of his mouth to twitch up slightly in a half-smile, causing the red-head to blush ever so slightly, that he wouldn't have noticed had the boy's skin not been so pale.

Maybe tonight wouldn't so bad...He thought to himself...maybe...

--- (A/N: Ya, maybeee -looks around with shifty eyes-)

"Pein-sempai, the Uchiha and Subaku have arrived, also the eldest Uchiha and Uzumaki are also here."

The ginger-haired man turned to face the blonde-haired underclassman, smirking knowingly, he turned to look at the womanly looking teenager.

"Alright, Tobi you're on watch duty now, Deidara your going with me as my date." The red-head ordered, motioning for Tobi to exit the room, "And also, inform me when the youngest Uzumaki arrives."

The blonde looked startled for a moment before nodding, knowing that even if he protested he'd still be forced to go with Pein, not that he would, the man was absolutely stunning; it was a privilege to even have the man think you worthy enough to be in his presence.

"Come on then." Pein ordered, grabbing the blonde by the waist and bringing him to his side, biting his tan neck lustfully, causing Deidara to yelp, moaning when Pein began sucking his neck roughly, pulling back when he felt he'd left a dark enough mark.

"Come on." He mumbled, ushering the blonde out of the room.

---

Naruto nervously entered the Hyuuga mansion at Idates side; he was wringing his hands together while Idate had his arm around his shoulder, a slight smirk on his face as he walked in

With the blonde beauty.

"Ne, Idate?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go get a drink?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the bar in a minute; I have something to take care of." The brunette replied, smiling down at him before disappearing into a hall.

Naruto frowned, before going over to the bar where he spotted Kyuubi getting a drink himself, and it seemed the bartender was flirting with him.

"Aniki?" The blonde asked, tapping the older Uzumaki on the shoulder.

"Oh, Naruto, your here? Did you come here with Sasuke-kun?" He asked, sitting down on a stool.

The blonde frowned, shaking his head, "No...he...came with Gaara and I came with Idate..."

"Idate?" The blonde inquired, "Whose that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Um-"

"Why hello there Naru-chan, did you come with Sasuke?"

The younger blonde turned to face the person who'd wrapped an arm around his shoulder, starring into dark onyx eyes, identical to the ones he longed to see.

"Oh, hi Itachi-nii." The blonde greeted, smiling weakly.

"You seem disappointed, expecting someone else?" The raven asked, smirking knowingly at the younger of the three.

"Itachi, stop patronizing my brother." Kyuubi growled, pulling his little brother away from his dark-haired lover.

"No, its fine Aniki, I'll leave you two alone." With that the blonde walked off, walking into the living room area where mostly everyone was, he looked around anxiously, biting his plump bottom lip, trying to find the spiky set of hair he knew belonged to Sasuke.

He gulped when he spotted the raven leaning against a wall, a cup in his hand, he guessed he was alone since he didn't see a mop of red hair.

He was about to make his way over to the raven when he saw Gaara appear in front of the Uchiha, he bit his lip harshly, looking away.

"There you are."

He turned towards the voice, smiling as Idate walked up to him, handing him a glass with red liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"Non-alcoholic margarita." He replied, taking a drink from his own.

"So, what are you doing all the way here?" The brunette asked him, leaning down to press his forehead against the blondes.

"U-um...nothing, just...walking around."

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned around when he heard his name and smiled when he saw Kiba and Shino walking up to him, the spiky haired brunette was grinning toothily, his arm looped with the taller males.

"Hey Kiba, Shino." He greeted, grinning back at his friends.

"So, did you hear Sasuke came with you-know-who, I swear that bastard had dome nerve-"

"Kiba." Shino warned, shooting Naruto and apologetic look, before grabbing hold of his boyfriend's neck and hauling him away, scolding him as they walked into the crowd.

The blonde sighed, taking a large gulp from his drink before setting it down somewhere, and turning to Idate, "Want to dance?" He asked, smiling shakily.

The brunette smirked, nodding his head, "Sure." He replied, grabbing hold of the blondes hand and leading him to the dance floor.

----

Sasuke smiled ever so slightly as Gaara asked him to dance, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of red.

He smirked at this and led him to the dance floor when he heard a familiar song begin to play, slyly, he brought the red-head to his torso, his smirk widening when he noticed Gaara's face turn a darker shade of pink than before.

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala**

He moved his hips slyly, litsening to music, smiling when the Subaku began to respond, moving his hips into his own just as slyly.

**lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**

**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye) **

As the beat picked up the raven moved his body to the beat, Gaara keeping up easily, they moved back and forth, staring intently into each other's eyes.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

They slowed as the cello part came on, but not once breaking their intense eye contact, the raven had his arm on Gaara's lower back, pressing their bodies closely together, so they could feel every move they made.

**Untouched  
And I need you so much  
**  
As the two pale teens danced, they failed to notice a pair of angered sapphire blue eyes watching them from his position with the blonde, he'd noticed that the blonde had noticed them also, which is why he'd made the whirl around so that the smaller boy was facing away from them.

"Idate?"

The brunette looked down at the Uzumaki, smiling softly, "Yes Naru-chan?" He asked, pressing his forehead onto the younger's.

"U-um, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The blonde told, starting to feel light headed.

"Okay."

As he watched the blonde make his way through the crowd he pushed through to get to the hall where his target had disappeared behind, taking out his phone he dialed an all too familiar number, waiting as the dial tone rang in his ear.

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)  
**  
"_Hello?_"

"The younger Uzumaki's by himself, he's heading up stairs right now, I'll get him into the room." With that he hung up, heading up the same stairs his prey had gone up.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

Gaara watched Idate follow Naruto up the stairs, biting his lip he wondered if he should tell Sasuke, gulping he pulled away from the raven, shouting over the music that he had to go to the restroom.

Sasuke nodded, and led him through the crowd, telling him he'd wait downstairs; the red-head nodded his head, heading up the stairs in a hurry.

**Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
**  
"Where could he hav-" The red-head cut himself off when he saw Idate holding Naruto's hand, gasping he hid behind a hall, biting down on his lip harder.

"Idate where are we going?"

"Um, I want to show you something cool, trust me, it'll be worth it."

"But..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well, ya...okay, let's go."

"Great, can you meet me in the third room down the hall, I have to go take care of something real quick but I'll be back real quick."

"Okay."

Gaara shook his head, '_Uzumaki you idiot!_' He tensed when he heard a door click shut and ran back into the hall, searching for the room.

"_Who are you guys?_" He heard the blonde ask, his heart jumping to his throat when he heard the blonde yelp and then groan.

"Shit." He whispered before sprinting down the stairs, his thoughts going and coming a mile a minute.

'_Not this time, I won't let you rob him of his innocence like you did me!_'

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

Sasuke lent against the stairs banister, wondering what could possibly be taking the red-head so long.

"Sasuke!"

Said ravens head shot up, looking up at the Subaku, wondering why he looked so frantic and distressed.

"You have to come quick! It's Naruto!" He yelled.

Not even a moment after the words left his mouth Sasuke was sprinting up the stairs, "Where is he?" He asked, taking hold of the red-heads shoulders.

"Third room down the hall to your left, I think there's more than two people in there."

"Okay," With that he ran down the hall, coming to the door and attempting to open it, he growled when the door didn't open, Gaara was behind him, starring at him distressed.

"Gaara, I need you to go down stairs and get my brother and Kyuubi, now." He rammed his shoulder into the door, growling when it wouldn't budge.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you**

Gaara ran down the stairs at full speed, searching in the crowds frantically, wondering where the hell the two step-brothers could be.

He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted two blonde and raven heads, he sprinted towards them.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san! Naruto's in trouble!" He yelled, pulling both the elder teens by the arm and towards the stairs, both looking at the red-head confusedly.

**I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

Sasuke growled, and rammed himself towards the door one more time, busting the white wooden door open, but what he saw once he went past the door frame shocked and sent anger coursing through his veins.

One guy was at the end of the bed, he was holding a video camera while the other stood over Naruto with sexual...toys...

Naruto was bound to the bed bars, his arms above his head and his legs tied at the end, his shirt was lying in a heap on the floor, and his pants were unbuttoned.

Growling he charged forward, pulling the guy off his step-brother, he slammed his fists into his face, grabbing his collar and slamming his face into the ground, he let out an angry yell when he felt one of the guys grab him by the back of the shirt, and pulling him off the guy, holding his arms behind his back.

He shoved himself back, causing the man holding him back to fall back, Sasuke took advantage of his loss of balance and pulled away, slamming his foot down onto the man's stomach, causing him to let out a gargled cry, before he passed out, he turned his fiery gaze to the man who'd been on Naruto, his eyes changing into a dark blood red.

The startled teen let out a cry when he felt Sasuke grab his arm and twist it behind his back, pulling more and more until he heard a sickening crack that gave him deep satisfaction, a sadistic smirk forming on his lips.

Naruto watched in terror as one of his leaders lackeys crumple to the floor in agony, screaming and writhing in pain.

Panting, Sasuke turned towards Naruto, taking a step forward he untied the blondes legs, his features softening at the poor teens frightened appearance, he straddled the blonde in order to untie his arms, but just as he was starting he heard someone scream.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

Sasuke turned to see Kyuubi starring at him disbelievingly, his dark blue eyes blazing angrily, fists clenching at his sides.

**Untouched, untouched, untouched **

---

A/N: _**Ok, a lot of this may be rushed and or misspelled because currently my little cousins are attempting to take away the computer!!!! And their only 11 months old!!! Evil I say, EVIIIIIILLLL!!!!**_

_Plus, dancing scenes really aren't my thing, I'm a horrible dancer myself so I had no idea what to write, which is why I read dozens of fanfics with dancing and clubbing involved, I hope it paid off because I felt like I was studying..._

…_**.Ahem, anyways, Celebrate, the anniversary for the story's first Published day was a few days ago!!! WOO-HOO!!! I was celebrating!**_

_Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_

_**Hopefully I'll update on my birthday!!! Yes, that's right, I'm turning….old!!!....NO ONE SHALL KNOW MY AGE!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Just kidding, I'm young, just barely in High school, fresh meat as the senior, sophomores, and juniors at my school like to say.**_


	10. StepBrothers Reunited

Disclaimer: No

Warning: Ugh, Rated M

Chapter 10

"You little shit!"

Sasuke winced when Kyuubi grabbed him by the collar, throwing him off his younger brother violently.

"What the fuck were you doing!?" He yelled, aiming to hit the younger raven but a firm grip wrapped around his wrist, keeping him from punching the boy.

He growled and whirled around on the eldest Uchiha angrily, "Let go of me Itachi! Your little shit of a brother tried to rape my brother!" He screamed, struggling to get his arm out of Itachi's grip.

"Sasuke didn't do anything, I know my brother and what he's capable of, and rape is not one of them!" Itachi yelled back, narrowing his eyes.

"How the fuck can you say that when you saw him on top of Naruto!!!"

"You didn't even bother to let him explain!"

"He doesn't have to! If you're not going to believe me, then just...get lost!"

Itachi glared coolly, "Fine then, here, take the keys, I'll go home with Sasuke." With that he straightened tensely, before helping his brother up and walking out of the room, walking past Gaara who watched as Itachi dragged Sasuke away.

---

"Pein-san, everything went according to plan, the Uchiha's are leaving the house at the moment, Naruto and Kyuubi are still in the room, but it seems they'll be leaving soon."

"Hm, alright, what of the two in the bedroom? Dosu and Zaku?"

"Zaku's left arm was broken and it seems Dosu had suffered quite the concussion so we've had him sedated and his face suffered some mild injuries also." Kin informed stoically.

"I see, excellent." The ginger-haired man whispered to himself, sending the long-haired brunette out, calling Deidara in.

As he waited at his desk, he thought of how his plans would be carried out, hopefully, if things went well, the leader would be impressed and finally cut him some slack.

"You called?"

He glanced up and smirked, Deidara stood at the fame of the door, arms crossed against his skin tight shirt, his tight leather pants at his hips.

"Sure did." Oh yeah, things were falling into place alright.

----

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his brother every now and then, they'd offered to take Gaara home but the red-head had said it was alright and that he'd hitch a ride with someone else.

The air was tense and awkward, which was what was causing him to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"If you want to say something, say it." Itachi growled, glancing at his look-a-like brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Why'd you defend me, you didn't have to stop him from punching me." He grumbled in reply, biting his lip.

"You're my brother, and I'd never just stand by while someone tried to harm you, besides I know you'd never do something like that..."

"...thanks..."

Itachi smiled slightly, nodding his head.

---

Idate watched as Gaara pulled on his black jacket on, the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's had left some time ago, and Gaara had decided he'd hitch a ride with a friend.

Smirking, he walked towards the red-head, coming up behind him noiselessly, wrapping his arms around the slender waist securely.

"Wha-Idate!?" The smaller of the two cried out, the music was still blaring so no one besides Idate had heard him.

Still smirking the brunette neared his lips to his ear, licking the shell of it teasingly, before whispering harshly.

"I know you were there." His voice sent a terrifying chill down the red-heads back, "And because of your heroic little deed, I'll be taking you home." He whispered, before grabbing hold of the pale wrist and dragging him out of the house.

Kiba frowned as he watched, why were Idate and Gaara together, they'd broken up some time ago, he didn't know all the details since Gaara had never really said much after they broke up.

Pursing his lips he turned back to Neji, "Oi, Neji, I just saw Gaara and Idate walking out of here, I thought the two bro-"

He didn't get to finish, as Neji darted to the entrance of the mansion, looking around panic ally, his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Damn it." He growled, before going inside, he vaguely remembered where the brunette lived, but he was positive where the apartment complex was, he grabbed his coat and keys, running into Hinata who was walking around with Temari, a little to close if you asked him but he ignored it.

"Hinata, I'm going out."

The raven looked startled, noting her cousins expression she didn't press the matter, only nodding at him and telling him she'd handle things.

Letting a out a sigh he ran to his car, turning the ignition before putting the car in gear and speeding off way past the speed limit, but he couldn't have cared less, Gaara was in potential danger, and although him and the red-head had their disputes and such he wasn't about to sit back and let Idate do with him what he will.

---

Gaara cried out as Idate struck his face harshly, causing him to bight the inside of his mouth, spitting out blood.

"You know I love Gaara, but you meddle too much with my affairs for me to just let it go." Idate cooed, securing the bindings on Gaara's wrist that were held above his head and tied to the bars at the head of the bed.

"Now then, what shall your punishment be?" He pondered out loud, getting of the bed and going over to his desk where his…tools…lay organized by size, shape and damage causable.

He reviewed them all skeptically, opting more for the whips, he picked up his personal favorite, the Cat-O-Nine Tails, a type of multi tailed whipping device that originally used as an implement for severe physical punishment, the overall length was around 21''

Gaara's eyes widened in terror, tears gathering in his eyes, Idate had used that certain whip numerous times on him while they were together, whenever the brunette got drunk or mad he'd tie him up and use bondage toys to torture him with, the Cat-O-Nine Tails, was his favorite…

"I-Idate, n-no, please, I'm begging you…don't do this." He cried, trembling all over.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but bad boys need to be punished." The brunette smiled chillingly, turning the red-head onto his stomach, causing the rope on his wrist to dig into his skin painfully.

He whimpered when he felt his shirt being ripped off, cool hands running up and down his sides gently, causing goosebumps to arise on his skin.

"Now then, how many lashed shall it be?" He asked.

Gaara shook, tears now running down his eyes, he should've put up more of a fight when the brunette had dragged him out of the house, but he'd been to terrified to react.

He felt the elder tense suddenly, which is when he noticed that someone was pounding on a door and yelling his ex-lovers name angrily, and as he payed closer attention, it sounded unusaully familiar, just like...

"Neji?" He whispered.

Idate growled, getting off the red-head and exiting the room, he heard the front door slam open before the two began yelling at eachother.

Gaara whimpered, he was losing the feeling in his wrist, Idate had bound his hands with an electrical cord, and he could feel blood just barely ooze down his pale arms slowly, making him shudder in pain.

Gulping he sat up on his knees, facing the headboard, he looked around and saw that Idate had left the whip on the bed, he felt an unpleasant chill run down his spine when he saw the slightly curved sharp hooks at the end of every tail, tied on securely, they were the width of his fingernails and he could tell they were sharp from where he was sitting.

Thinking for a miment, he slid his leg down the sheets and towards the base of the whip, curling his fingers around the handle he dragged it up until it was resting by his knee, crossing his legs and sitting on his bum, he curled his toes around the strings, stretching his head low enough and his leg higher to put the hook at his lips.

He played around with it with his tongue until the hook was out of his mouth and sticking out from his lips, before leaning forward, hooking the sharp end of the hook onto the wire before pulling back violently, causing the hook to rip through the rubber,he breathed a sigh before tugging and grinding his bindings into the sharp weapon, until he finally freed his hands.

Removing the wire, he grimaced as he starred down at his purple and bloody wrists, there where slight burns on his hands from struggling against the rubber material and some had split open his skin.

Biting his lip, he jumped of the bed, slightly swaying but he shook it off, taking off down the hall when he heard a pained grunt.

Idate was on top of Neji, his fist poised to land another blow to the long-haired brunettes already bruised face.

Idate had a busted lip and a forming black eye.

Gaara starred stunned for a moment before looking around in panic, when he spotted a vase he grabbed it and slammed it onto the Idates head, knocking him out instantly, and causing him ro fall back.

The red-head looked the brunette over quickly, checking to see if he'd hurt him too badly, when he didn't see anything life threatening he ran over to Neji and helped him up, before Neji wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He whispered into the short hair, picking him up bridal style and exiting the apartment.

---

Sasuke sat on his bed quietly, he had a book in his hands but he wasn't really reading it, much more just starring at it.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard a quiet knock at his door, sighing he got off his bed, walking over to the large door and opening it.

His dark onyx eyes widened when he saw Naruto at the door, looking down at his feet shyly, he let his deep blue gaze travel up to meet the ravens eyes.

"Um...can...can we talk?" He asked, so sweetly that the raven couldn't have said no even if he'd wanted to.

"Sure." He moved over and allowed the blonde to enter his room, he watched him warily, before closing the door, going over to his bed and sitting down while the blonde lingered a few feet away from him.

"T-thank you...for saving me..."

The Uchiha nodded, feeling uncomfortable, he looked up when he heard the blonde sob, standing up he rushed to him, embracing him quickly.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong? Talk to me." He whsipered, holding him tightly.

"I-I'm...s-sorry." He stuttered out, sniffing and hiccupping.

"Naruto, none of this is your fault, if I hadn't acted like an ass, this wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for saying you should be more like Idate, I didn't mean it, I swear, I was just mad and hurt and I-"

Sasuke smiled happily and pressed his lips to the rambunctious teens, feeling all his tension fade away.

Naruto smiled back, tears streaming down his face in joy, this is exactly where he wanted to be, he blushed as the raven deepened the kiss, violating his mouth hungrily.

Sasuke led the blonde to his bed slowly, grabbing his waist and laying him on the bed gently while his hands roamed greedily. He felt as if he hadn't touched the blonde in ages, and he was going to make up for lost time.

He groaned when Naruto bucked his hips shyly, his face turning a bright shade of red, the bigger of the two smirked, latching his lips onto the tan neck, sucking teasingly, causing Naruto to moan happily, enjoying the much wanted attention

Little did the two know the last few days would seem like heaven compared to what they were about to face.

---

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm in agony right now, my throats all swollen and I can barely swallow, but I still wrote this! And for those of you who want some action between Sasuke and Naruto, be patient, the time for them to become united as one is near, so please be patient with me!

I Love You All3 Please Review and If You Have Any Ideas or Sugesstions Please Don't Hesitate To Tell Me!!!


	11. Step Brothers Reconcile

Disclaimer: No

Warning: Ugh, Rated M

Chapter 11

Naruto yawned tiredly, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, his back cracking as the bones in his body slid back into place.

Looking around, the blond smiled when he saw Sasuke sleeping soundly, his mouth opened slightly as he breathed deeply, his lips formed in a very small smile of contempt.

Smiling he layed back down, snuggling into the warm, pale neck comfortably, it had been about two months since the incident and him and Sasuke had been better than ever, they'd gotten closer over the time and their sexual life had...progressed.

They still hadn't actually done it but everything else was definitely a go...

"Mmn."

The blonde smiled and nipped the pale chin playfully, darting his tongue across the smooth creamy skin.

"Mmg, Narutooo." The voice groaned tiredly, throwing an arm around the smaller boy Sasuke hooked his arm around his waist, pulling him ontop pf himself, holding him sleepily.

"Sasuke...you have to wake up, it's the wedding day..." He whispered, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, he sighed deeply.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm..." The raven grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Do you...do you think Itachi-nii-san and Aniki will make up anytime soon? I mean...they haven't spoken to eachother in months...and Aniki looks really sad...and Itachi-nii has been glarring at everyone for no reason..." He mummbled sadly.

Sasuke let out a bitter sigh, sitting up, holding the blonde securely in his arms, he leaned his back against the headboard lazily, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"I don't know Naruto...it's something they've got to figure out for themselves." The raven whispered, pecking the pink cheek indearingly.

----

Mikoto fussed over her two sons tuxes excitedly, smiling brightly while fixing their ties and coming back their hair, they wore black tuxes with silk blue ties, and both had been forced to gel back their bangs, they'd had to use extra for Sasuke's hair(a/n:cough)

"Mom, seriously, you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine." Sasuke assured, smiling at his mothers enthusiasm.

Itachi nodded beside his brother, smiling calmly at his mother, it was a small wedding, just a gathering of close friends and family.

Mikoto perked up when she heard the wedding music begin, she smiled brightly, "It's time, oooh, I'm so excited, well come on boys!" She squealed, taking hold of the arms, as she let them lead her to the front of the alter.

Arashi stood proudly at the head of the alter with the revrend, his face brightening when he saw Mikoto in her long lacy white dress, her dark raven hair put up in a neat bun, with a few strands left out to frame her face, he veil was attatched to her bun so it could splay across her face.

Arashi wore a dark tux, with, of course, a dark oranged tie, identical to the ones his sons were wearing who stood beside him proudly.

As Mikoto handed Kurenai her bouquei, she kissed her sons on the cheeks, as the father asked who chose to give away the raven haired woman, their sons replying, "We do."

She stepped up the stairs and stood in front of Arashi, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes in joy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matronomy, if-"

Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing a dark haired man, smirking arrogantly, he stepped into the church as if he owned it, waltzing in.

Itachi and Sasuke, turned to look at the man and immediately stood in front of their mother, glarring coldly at the man they unfortuantely had to call father,

"What are **you** doing here?" Sasuke spat out, his dark onyx eyes turning slightly red in anger.

The man smirked at the young raven boy, taking a step forward, "Is that really any way to speak to your own father."

"It is when he's done the things you have, now we would appreaciate it if you would leave, this is an invitation only attendment, and if I recall you were not invited." Itachi replied icly, eyes narrowed at the man passively.

"Oh, now that hurts Itachi, speaking to me that way." The man mock complained, all the while still smirking. "This is the house of god." He explained as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"All the more reason for you to leave." Itachi replied.

"Fugaku, please, I will ask you once, please leave." Mikoto asked, moving to stand in between her two sons.

"Why Mikoto, you look almost as lovley as you did on **our** wedding day." He complimented, grinning psychoticly.

"Fugaku, please." Mikoto whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Your violating the restraining order anyway, if you don't leave, I'm calling the police." Sasuke growled, shifting so that his mother would be behind him and his brother.

Fugaku turned his gaze to his youngest son sharply, dark brown eyes angry, before going back to a sadistic arrogant calm.

"Very well, I only came to warn the groom." Fugaku announced, turning his gaze to a confused but still calm Arashi.

"Marry my wife, and your sons will pay dearly for it, just as they have the last few months." He growled, smirking, before he stalked off, slamming the church doors behind him.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen along with Itachi's, realizng instantly what the man meant, so he'd been the one behind everything?

"That bastard." Itachi growled under his breath, causing therevrend to cough.

"I'm sorry Arashi...the weddings off, I apologize everyone!" Mikoto yelled, picking up her dress before running back to the bridal room, Arashi was about to go after her but Sasuke held him back, shaking his head sadly as Itachi went after their mother.

"I'm sorry Arashi...but maybe you should give some space for now." Sasuke ordered, glancing at Naruto who looked confused before heading after Itachi and his mother.

----

Itachi and Sasuke watched sadly as their mother sobbed into a pillow, they'd been in the bridal room for around half an hour, trying to console their mother.

Sasuke held his mother protectively while Itachi rubbed circles into her back gently, they hadn't seen Mikoto this upset in a very long time.

It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep, resting her head against Sasukes shoulder.

The raven sighed sadly, setting the woman down on the couch gently before covering her with his blazer.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through his neat hair.

"I don't know, but we'll figure somthing out, first things first though," The older teen announced, loosing his tie and rumpling his hair so that his bangs fell around his face, Sasuke doing the same.

"We need to do some digging, it seems someones been plotting against Kyuubi and Naruto, and then we'll need to know **why**."

The youngest Uchiha nodded, taking a seat in one of the white plush chairs, "Should I call...y'know who?" He whispered, glancing at his mother.

Itachi let out an annoyed sigh, "Unfortunately yes, he's the only one who'd probably be able to figure it out, but I swear if he tries anything on you I'll wring his neck so hard it'll pop off." He growled, narrowing his eyes,

Sasuke scoffed, smilign bitterly at his over protective brother, "I'll give him a call now," They both looked to the door when Arashi stepped in quietly, he saw the two of them starring at him and blushed.

"Is she alright?" He asked quietly, smiling sheepishly.

The two brothers nodded, starring at the man, "You can come in if you'd like, it's be better if you were here when she wakes up." Itachi replied, standing up along with his brother, heading towards the door as Arashi entered.

"Don't worry to much about this, we'll deal with this soon enough." Sasuke assured, patting his shoulder before shutting the door.

"Maybe you should go find Kyuubi," He suggested, before heading of in the direction of the church.

Itachi starred after his brother before sighing, heading outside.

----

Naruto sat at the steps of the grand church, looking down at his shoes, everyone had already left, but he'd stayed in the church, looking up at the stained glass windows.

"Thought I'd find you here."

He looked to the doors of the church, seeing Sasuke smiling at him gently, he smiled back, standing and walking to the raven, embracing him tightly.

"Dads really sad...how's Mikoto-san?" He asked,

"Asleep."

"...Sasuke...what did that guy mean when he said that we would..."

"Don't worry about it, me and Itachi'll take care of it." he assured, hugging the blonde back just as tight.

"Can we go home?" He asked, sighing as he lent into the ravens embrace, nuzzling his face into the pale neck.

"Ya, Lets go talk to your dad."

-----

Itachi watched as Kyuubi sat on a swing near by the chruch, pushing himself back and forth with his feet still on the ground.

He sighed and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, walking over towards the strawberry blonde, gripping the chains above his head to stop his motions,

"Hey."

"...hey." was the quiet reply, which caused Itachi to sigh before he wrapped his arms around the slim waist, pulling his back to his chest securely, resting his chin atop the blonde tresses gently, closing his eyes.

"...Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm sorry...I...I've been acting like an idiot because of my pride...but I just didn't want to admit I was wrong...I'm sorry." He choked out, standing up and breaking the hold around his waist.

Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry too." he turned the blonde around and embraced him tightly, pressing his lips to his froehead gently.

Kyuubi sniffed quietly, pulling his head back to press his own lips against the older ravens, nipping his bottom lips shyly, suprising the Uchiha at his forwardness, of course he didn't let that stop him from immidietly taking control and kissing the blonde back, deeping the kiss.

"YAY!"

The two teenagers pulled away at the shriek, turning to see Naruto jumping around happily, tugging on Sasuke's sleeve excitedly.

"THEIR BAACK TOGETHER!!!" Naruto yelled, hugging the smirking raven.

Kyuubi chuckled, leaning his head against Itachi's chest, Itachi tightening his hold on the blonde possessively.

"You should know that starting today, I will never let you go again." He whispered seductively into the tan ear, licking the shell, causing the ranner boy to shudder.

Little did they know things would be far from a fairy tale soon enough....

------

**A/N:** Yo! The end was a little to fluffy for my tastes so I had to add that last sentence, soooo....I'M ALIIIIVE!!!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I didn't really feel like writing this story for a while, b ut I did, so loveme for it!!!!. but anywhoooo, see you guys in the next chpter, it **will** be much more exciting!!!!

If I get more than 5 review I'll update in two weeks!!! Which, trust me, is very very little time, so I'll let you all think about that!!!! ADIOS, ASTA LUEGO!!!!(--- _BYE UNTILE LATER!!!!_)


	12. Step Brothers Get Steamy Poor Gaara

Disclaimer: No

Warning: Rated M, A bit darker than the usual chapters

Chapter 12

Bloodied and chapped lips spat out spit and blood onto the cold concrete floor bitterly, hot tears falling down reddened pale cheeks before a mournful hiccup made it's way out of his mouth as he lay against a freezing cement wall, his wrists bound together so tightly that the skin around them had started to turn a ghoulish purple, but he couldn't feel any pain anymore, having endured so many beatings in the last few days that he'd become accustomed to the pain.

He let his tearful turquoise eyes look up when the metal door in front of him opened, a dark haired brunette stepped in, a tray in his hands, making his way to the suffering prisoner of the cell like room he'd been forced into.

"How's my little Gaara?" The terrifyingly dark voice cooed, sitting down in front of the battered red-head, setting the tray beside himself as he lifted the bruised chin up higher, admiring his handy work in marking Gaara's moonlight pale skin with dark violet and blue bruises.

The red-head swallowed hard, pulling his head away weakly, sniffing tired, "Oh, is my little Gaara tired?" He asked, pulling the Subaku to his chest, nuzzling the neck that had a full circular bruise all around it as if someone had been choking him, "Don't worry Gaara, soon you'll have a cell-mate to share your little room with." He consoled sadistically, feeling a shudder of terror run down the noticeable spine.

"Oh, are you cold? Shall I warm you up?" Another shudder of terror ran down the red-heads back, before he began to tremble all over, smirking the brunette above him un-locked the chains that bound his wrists together and forced the smaller below him onto his back, causing him to let out a grunt of pain as his bare pale back connected with the cold hard ground, he struggled weakly, no longer having the will to fight as he had when this all started, he yelped when he felt a cool hand sneak into his bloodied cargo pants, gripping his manhood securely before it began to pump him slowly, running a thumb over the tip tauntingly.

Shuddering, Gaara felt tears stream down his face quicker than they had before, he panted heavily, feeling dirty and sick at the fact that he could still become erect, he came with a woeful cry, his body trembling from the pleasure, but it didn't top there, he felt fingers probe his entrance, pushing in teasingly before he had three fingers stretching him painfully, he tensed when he felt the fingers being removed and felt a hard slick tip at his bottom, gulping he attempted to relax his body for the incoming penetration, not wanting to endure any more pain than he already had, he cried out as the intruder forced itself in, going in deep and deeper.

When the thrusting began he shut his mind down, not wanting to have to listen to himself grunt and moan as if he were enjoying it, he shut his eyes tightly remembering the events before this had all happened.

* * *

_Gaara cried out as pale hips thrust into him, grinding their pelvis into his entrance, hitting his prostate dead on, he moaned as he pumped himself in time with the thrusts, crying out the all too familiar name._

_"N-Neji! A-ah! M-more!" He receive a grunt in response before he was a top the long haired Hyuuga, riding him desperately as he attempted to reach his climax, he felt a hand remove his own before another pale hand began stroking him, encouraging him to come as his seed spilled all over his stomach and his companions, he clenched his walls around the cock inside him as he rode out his orgasm, moaning as he felt Neji's juices fill him, before he collapsed onto the larger body, stronger and more muscular arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly._

_"That was certainly exciting." Gaara lauged quietly, nuzzling into the crook of Neji's neck, yawning sleepily, "Gaara, I still love you." The red-heads eyes shot open for a moment, he lifted his head up and starred at the Hyuuga._

_"Neji I-" The two looked to the phone when it rang, sighing Gaara sat up, un straddling the man beneath causing him to pull out, he grabbed the phone near his bed, "Hello?" He answered, frowning._

_"If you want the HYuuga to live I suggest you leave his apartment now." The voice on the other line growled, he felt a chill run through out his body and he hung up the phone, placing it back where it had been before getting out of the bed and dressing quickly._

_"Gaara?"_

_"I'm sorry, I have to go." He whispered frightened, "I'll see you at school." With that he ran out of the apartment, hearing the brunette call after him but he ignored it, shaking his head, when he got down to the street he sprinted down the side walk, he had to stay in a public place, if he got alone, there'd be no chance for him to escape from him..._

_He stopped inside a near by cafe, looking around inside before sitting in a remote corner, it wasn't over crowded but there were still quite a few people, it should be safe, sighing he knelt his head against the cool surface of the table top, groaning quietly._

_"Why me?" He groaned, clonking his head against the glass surface in frustration._

_"Because you have a tight ass," A voice whispered silkily into his ear, causing his entire body to go completely rigid as muscular tan arms circled his waist casually, a mouth breathing against his ear lightly._

_"I-Idate I-" he yelped quietly when strong teeth bit down onto his neck, a wet tongue licking the wound before sucking predatory, causing the red-head to squirm uncomfortably, trying to get loose but knowing it was futile to even attempt to fight of the brunette._

_"You've been a bad boy Gaara, and I'm done waiting for you to come back to me, so I'm taking matters into my own hands," The chillingly sadistic voice whispered, "Plus, I never got to finish punishing you for tattling on me." He added, growling quietly before removing himself from the smaller body, "Get up, and if you even attempt to run, I will make your punishment all the more worse, understand?" He snarled quietly, pushing him towards the door, people glanced at them, frowning but turned away when Idate glared coldly._

* * *

After that he'd been forced into the small room he resided in at the moment, he'd lost count of the days he'd been in here but it didn't matter, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out, even if he wasn't bound, he was still to weak to move around to much, the most he could do was sit up.

He grunted quietly when he felt the brunette spend himself inside him, groaning in pleasure, before collapsing onto the red-head, pressing against his back where there were still fresh whip wounds that he'd received earlier, he winced when Idate pulled away and sat him against the wall, taking the tray at his side before beginning to feed him.

"So my little demon, do you think you've endured enough pain for your punishment to be over?" Idate asked, as he fed him a spoon full of some type of some type of soup.

Gaara shrugged weakly, still feeling his body tremble, what had he done to deserve this, he knew he wasn't exactly the nicest or most caring person in the world but you couldn't blame him for that, he'd never intentionally hurt someone, or pick on anyone, he knew what it felt like to be ridiculed, beaten, treated like you weren't worth anything, and he'd never willingly inflict that on someone else.

"Hm, I think maybe you have, why don't we get you a more comfortable room, ne?" The brunette asked sadistically, setting the tray down and picking up the red-head.

"Remember Gaara, you belong to me and always will." He growled into the pale ear, biting the pale neck drawing a a shaky breath from the smaller of the two.

----

Naruto hummed boredly, smiling at Sasuke who was reading a thick book, his dark onyx eyes narrowed in concentration, slinking to his bed, he jumped onto the ravens lap, snuggling into his chest.

The older in turn looked down at him, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised as he starred down at the blonde who'd interrupted his reading, before smiling ever so softly, lifting the tan chin up, and capturing them in a heated kiss, biting the plump pink lip teasingly before letting his tongue enter the hot cavern wantonly, ravishing every crook and crevice of the wet mouth, rubbing his tongue against the other appendage that inhabited the warm opening.

"S-Sasuke, p-please." The younger pleaded, grinding his hips into the others in need of the friction, moaning when the lips that had covered his own mover down to his his neck, sucking just below his ear, causing him to go into over drive as his most sensitive spot was nipped and sucked vigorously, he suspected there would be a glaring hickey later but his mind was to foggy to process it clearly.

"Naruto," A harsh bite followed the name before he found himself on his back, the Uchiha unbuttoning the light blue jeans he'd been wearing and pulling them down anxiously, he squirmed in pleasure as his length was gripped firmly, being pumped tortuously slow in a smooth grip, pull, up, down, movement, as the strokes went by he felt himself begin to feel more desperate, feeling so close to the breaking point.

"S-Sasuke, Sasuke, ngh, I'm so close, so close, I-I, AH!" He came with a cry, spilling his seed onto his shirt, soaking it with cum, Sasuke smirked down at his little fox, bringing his fingers up to lick them clean, watching what was his tremble as he rode out his orgasm in a daze, before his eyes began to clear up, signlaing his orgasm was fading away.

He lifted a dark brow when the blonde shyly tugged at his dark blue jeans, "Y-you too." He whispered embarrassed, his cheeks tinting to a dark shade of red as the raven smirked knowingly, he let his lover unbutton them before tugging them down with some effort, until they were completely off, next his shirt being removed slowly.

His smirk widened when he was forced to sit back, the smaller of the two taking his member into his slightly smaller tan hands, dark blue eyes looked up at him shyly, wondering if he was doing it right, because although they'd done pretty much everything, Sasuke always took the lead, pleasuring him, normally the blonde would jerk him off clumsily, but today he wanted to try something different, slowly he leaned his head down, licking his lips nervously, before taking the tip of the member into his mouth, hearing the paler of the two suck in a breath shakily.

"N-Naruto." He smiled happily around the length, before taking in more, encouraged by the gentle hand gripping his blonde locks needily, before he had the majority of it in his mouth, he still had one of his hands gripping the base, slowly he began to bob his head back and forth, letting the throbbing cock go down his throat with some struggle but he got the hang of it quickly, relaxing his jaw and swallowing past his gag reflex, it took a few tries but after sometime he was clumsily deep-throating the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind that the blond had no experience in fact he preferred it, like hell he'd let anyone who'd touched the blonde before him live, his breath hitched when he felt himself tighten, he was so fucking close.

Naruto happily squeezed the base of the appendage in his mouth, closing his eyes when he suddenly felt the raven convulse before cumming violently into his mouth, cum dribbled out of the corner of his mouth but he swallowed every drop, licking his lips as he released the limp length from his mouth, climbing up and onto the ravens chest.

"Was it good?" He asked, smiling hopefully, Sasuke smiled back, nodding through haze in his mind before gripping the back of the tan neck, pressing his lips against the others, tasting himself.

Pleased with himself, Naruto snuggled into the pale chest, feeling his shirt being removed but he didn't mind, mewling happily when the comforter was thrown of his and Sasuke's bodies, keeping them warm, this is exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, too short, but hey, I gave you a lemon, so HA!...anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews I got around 11, I was soooo HAPPY!!! So, I should tell you this now, if there are more than 7 reviews for a chapter, I'll review if not, well, your stuck waiting, sorry!!! I don't want to be mean, but I really, really, love getting reviews, and I reply to all of them just so y'know, anywho, thanks for reading and see you next time, and remeber, nore than 7 reviews and I'll update in a week to 2 weeks tops, and just so y'know thats very little time to have to wait, so ya, I determined to get more reviews for this story than my last one so please please please review, MAY YAOI BLESS YOUR DAILY LIVES!!!

REVIEW!!!!

l

l

l

v


	13. Step Brothers Feel Betrayal

Disclaimer: No

Warning: Rated M,

Chapter 13

Naruto walked to his class in a hurry, he'd had to take care of a few things after his last period because the teacher had asked him to help him carry some stuff up to the office, so he had told his raven haired lover to head to class without him.

Fixing his dark orange messenger bag over his shoulder while he tried to look for his homework assignment, unfortunately while he was looking, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and bumped into a broad chest, knocking him down and onto his bum to the hard white tiled floor.

A few of his papers scattered and he let out a whine, sitting up and onto his knees, he looked up about to apologize but stopped short when he saw a ginger-haired senior standing over him, his dark emerald green eyes starring down at him amused, before he knelt down in front of the blonde, helping him pick up the papers that had flown out of his bag.

"Here." He handed the younger a small stack of papers, smiling charmingly, causing him to blush slightly, before taking them and stuffing them into his bag, standing up quickly.

"Thank you sempai!" He yelled, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"No problem Naruto-san."

Startled said boy starred at the older teen curiously, his sky blue eyes innocently piercing, "Y-you know my name?"

"Yes, your Kyuubi's younger brother aren't you?" The blond nodded in reply, smiling.

"Well then, I should be going, it was nice meeting Naruto." With that he turned around and walked down the hall, stopping when the blonde yelled for him to wait.

"I didn't get your name!"

Smirking the pierced man turned around, "Pein."

* * *

Sasuke glanced worriedly at the entrance of the classroom door, frowning, Naruto hadn't shown up for class yet, he knew he should've helped the dope(this isn't wrong!) to class, but the blonde had been too stubborn to ask for help and had demanded that the Uchiha get to class and that he'd be there shortly after.

Finally having enough he raised his hand, the teacher paused in his lecture, calling on the intimidating student who was glowering at him fiercely.

"Restroom." He growled out, causing the History teacher to flinch at the ferocious tone, before nodding in error, to afraid to say no to the famed Uchiha glare.

Sasuke stood up, stalking out of the classroom before taking off down the hallway, looking all over for the tiny blonde, class was about to end in ten minutes, so a good hour had passed, by now anything could have happened, or so that's went on his mind, he ran a frustrated hand through his dark locks, shutting his eyes, maybe there was nothing to worry about, for all he knew Naruto had already arrived to class, safe and sound, but that didn't stop him from walking down the next hall in search of him.

He looked up and down the last hallway he'd come to and frowned, nothing, not a trace of his blond anywhere...he starred at the entrance of the school when the doors opened,his dark onyx eyes widening when he saw who came through...

Only one word came to mind "Fuck..."

* * *

Naruto wandered the school halls bored, he decided not to attend his next class, seeing as there were only around ten minutes left, he'd figured Sasuke would just head to his next class and he'd meet him there, so imagine his surprise when he came to the last hall that led to the school entrance, when he heard Sasuke's distinct panicked yet still calm voice.

_Huh? Whats Sasuke doing here.._.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I'll be the vice-principal from here on out, isn't that just convenient?" Another more snake like voice replied smoothly, sending unpleasant shudders down his spine, who the hell was Sasuke talking to? "Besides, won't this make things more easy for you to speak with me? I must say, I was very surprised to have received a phone call from you, to think you would ask **me** for help, why, it was just too delicious." The voice continued, followed by short footsteps.

"Don't flatter yourself, and if you lay one finger on me, I will personally rip you arm off." Sasuke's dark and annoyed voice replied coldly, venom practically dripping from every word.

"Oh my, what hostility, I'm just sooo happy to see you again, Sasukeee." There was a slam after that, as if a body had just been slammed into the lockers that lined up along the hallways.

"Let go!"

"Mm, I don't think I will."

"God danm it! Orochima-ah!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the raven get cut off, and the sound of sucking and quiet moaning resounding fown the halls, gulping he peeked beside the locker, feeling his heart climb up his throat and lodge itself in there...

He starred at the scene before him in complete shock and betrayal...

_Sasuke...w-why..._

There in front of him stood a long haired raven man, with white pale skin and a dark suit on, sucking on Sasuke's neck hungrily like a vampire would to their prey...and Sasuke...he seemed to be struggling...his arms where being held on either side of his head...but his cheeks were flushed...his eyes were shut tight...mouth open as short gasps came in out quickly...his entire body quivering.

Sasuke forced his eyes open, before realizing what the hell was going on...Orochimaru...the man that had practically torn him away from his family...who'd used him...marked him as if he were some dog...was sucking on the tattooed shoulder...he'd gotten the tattoo beause Orochimaru had told him he'd belong to his 'group' of 'speacial' students if he did...but it had all been a lie...the sick twisted man had only been after one thing...his body.

"G-Get off!" He bucked his body angrily before bringing his knee up and driving it into his groin, grimacing when he felt the hardened groin...but he didn't care, when he heard the satisfying pained groan, his wrists were released, and Orochimaru fell to the ground holding his 'precious' 'jewels'

"I told you, don'.me!" He growled angrily, practically spitting the words out in fury, watching as his once principal stood up shakily, a sadistic smirk gracing his wide thin mouth.

"That wasn't very nice Sasuke-kun."

"Like I give a shit!" Was his reply before the bell signalling class was over rang, Orochimaru sighed, smoothing out his tie and appearance.

"Well, why don't we continue this later,bring your brother to my office, I imagine he'll want to hear what I have to say also." And with that the Sanin disappeared into the swarm of students...

Sasuke lent against the lockers, breathing in heavily..."Crazy fucker..."

Little did he know, that the blonde had seen everything but him pushing the man away...

* * *

Sasuke entered his class calmly, going to his seat in the back, he had had to go back to his last class to get his things but hadn't seen Naruto so he'd assumed he was in their next class already.

He sat down and rubbed at his neck absent mindedly, a small frown present on his face, he pondered how he had been stupid enough to become involved with the snake like man, he supposed it was because he was rebelling, going home was a nightmare for him, his parents were constantly fighting, their father yelling at everyone in the house, Itachi fighting back to defend their mother...he'd tried to also but...he was to weak...he'd ended up in the hospital quite a few times for trying to protect his mother.

Sighing, he crossed his arms in front of himself, resting his head in them, shutting his eyes tightly..._Stupid bastard...why did he have to come here, of all the places...Itachi was sure to throw a fit once he'd find out...damn it..._

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat on the roof of the school quietly, starring at the dark clouds above moving around rapidly, he suspected it would begin raining soon, but he didn't care if he got soaked, the image of sucking and that...man...he frowned...it didn't seem like Sasuke had minded that the man was...touching him like that...

He glanced around when he heard the entrance to the rooftop, he couldn't see who it was because he was around the corner, but he didn't look, probably just another group of friends, so imagine his surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

"So, I asume you've captured Gaara?" There was a snort and a rustle of clothing before something was opened, _Gaara?...captured?...well...now that you mention it...he hasn't been here for the last couple of weeks...and Kankuro and Temari have been asking around about him too...does that mean...oh no..._

"Yes, I have him in one of the old abandoned Mangekyou Inc. warehouses, I put Hidan and Kakuzu on gaurd duty, not like he'd be able to escape anyway though." The familiar voice replied..._Whoes voice is that...it sounds familiar...Idate?_

"Good, now all we need are the Uzumaki brother's and everything will be set." The deeper voice answered, sounding confident and pleased.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know why you're so bent on doing things so perfectly, not like **he'll** really care."

"Of course he does, anyways, I have to get going, and don't forget, after school you're to go straight to the hideout, that an order Idate." And with that the entrance door was opened and slammed closed.

"_...Idate?_" He whispered, covering his mouth in shock when he realized he'd said that out loud, he looked around frantically when footsteps started to sound closer, he looked and thanked the gods before standing and grabbing a hold of the wobbly ladder beside him and climbed up quickly and onto the top of the roof entrance, flattening himself against the cold brick, he waited quietly, the footsteps had stopped...he waited until a phone began too ring and someone cursed.

"What!?..." There was a pause, he assumed he was litsening to the person on the other line.

"Fuck, get one of the medics in there now, I'll be there in half an hour." With that the phone was clicked shut before Idated grabbed his things and walked to the entrance, pausing to look around before growling and slamming the door shut.

Naruto let out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding in relief, but he didn't dare climb down, he'd wait until lunch break was over to climb down, why? he had no idea but it seemed safest, but he needed to tell soemone about this, he admitted he hadn't really like Gaara all that much for trying to steal Sasuke but he wasn't cruel enough to just ignore something like this, so he laid on the roof, waiting for lunch to end...

* * *

A/N: OMG! I finally updated, but hey it hasn't been that long, or at least I hope not...anyways...Isn't this getting exciting!? I feel bad for putting Gaara through all this but it is neccessary...but onto other things, I the story is soon to be finished, theres only a few more chapters to go before this one ends and another begins, Yeah, thats right I'm working on another story!!! Here's the summary, and I just want to know what you all think so give me your opinions ok!!??

Summary: Sasuke Has Been In Love With Naruto Since He First Met Him, The Only Problem Is That Naruto Is Older and Only Sees Sasuke As A Little Brother Also He's One Of The Biggest Players In The School And Itachi, Being The Big Over-Protective Brother That He Is, Would **Never**Allow It, And Also, When Sasuke Was Younger, He Heard Naruto Say Something That Caused Him To **Never**Want To Confess His Feelings, And On Top Of All That His Dad secretly Mistreats and Threatens Him, So...What Is Poor Little Sasuke To Do?

Yeah, so there it is, thats the full summary, hope that left you wanting more, but yeah, review and tell me what you thought about it!!!


	14. Step Brothers In Trouble

Disclaimer: No I Don't Own Naruto, Jeez

Warnings: None, (gasp) I Know

Chapter 14

"Mangekyou Inc. Warehouses...christ, that's a lot of warehouses...umm, how about in the red light district...huh...well that certainly narrowed it down..." Naruto clicked on the map of downtown Konoha's red-light district, printing out the area's where the warehouses were located, there were only three but he was betting the warehouse they had Gaara in was one of these, he quickly printed out the directions, drumming his fingers on the desk anxiously.

'Mangekyou Inc... why does that sound familiar...hmm...wait a minute...' The blonde quickly sat up and typed in the name, feeling his eyes widened when the picture of the head of the company appeared...he looked exactly like Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto...

'Their related...but...this doesn't make sense...why would their own uncle...'

---

Sasuke and Itachi sat in front of the new Vice-principle's desk, eyes narrowed at the dark-haired man.

"Well, I'm pleased to say I've found quite a bit of juicy information, but you know my price." He hissed lowly, a snake-like grin spreading through his face, his green-yellow eyes crinkling in amusement as he starred at Sasuke suggestively.

"Not happening you sick pedophile." Itachi growled, tossing a brief case onto the man's desk, waiting as he popped open the case, his dark obsidian eyes narrowed when Orochimaru's grin widened, before he closed the case and set it down bellow his desk.

He placed his elbows on the desk, setting his chin atop them.

"Well, you're in for quite a surprise, you know of your uncle, Madara Uchiha?"

The Uchiha brothers nodded in sync, they didn't see much of the man, but when they had the man always seemed to have shown a soft side to Sasuke.

"Well, it would seem that he had some involvement with your soon to be step-father."

"What?"

"Madara and Minato went to the same high-school and college, and along the way Madara fell in love with Minato, but of course, Mr. Namikaze, as he was called back then, fell in love with Kushina Uzumaki, thus he rejected Madara when he confessed his feelings and ever since then your dear uncle has had resentment for the Uzumaki's..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes further, "But that doesn't seem like a lot of motive-"

"Well here's where it gets better, your father also got hold of this information and went to Madara to tell him that his sister was marrying Minato."

"Wait a minute...so that means-"

"That Fugaku manipulated Madara's feelings for Minato, and so now he is getting his revenge by not only taking Minato's sons but also by delaying your mothers relationship with him, which is what your father wanted, and once Minato finds out that it was because of his getting engaged to Mikoto, he won't want anything to do with her."

"Wait, what do you mean, taking his sons?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the snake man.

"I mean, that he is planning on kidnapping Minato's sons and selling them into prostitution as revenge." He replied almost delightfully, the grin on his face looking as if it were about to split his face.

"When are they planning to kidnap them?" Itachi asked quietly, his head was lowered and his bangs were shadowing his eyes, but Sasuke could tell that his brother was shaking, his fists were tight and his knuckles had turned a bone white.

"That is unsure, so you best make sure you keep an eye on your little blondes."

---

Pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal tired and sunken sea foam green eyes, but instead of dark, wet cement walls he saw plain white walls, there were no windows and only one two doors, there was a single double canopy bed with white sheets and a small white nightstand beside it, other than that the room was bare of anything else.

He turned his head to look at the door to his left open, Idate stepped in and smirked at the weary red-head on the bed, he was too weak to say anything and all he wanted was to sleep.

"How is my little red-head?" The brunette cooed, sitting down beside him on the bed.

Gaara didn't reply, looking up at the top of the canopy bed, he was so tired, he couldn't feel anything anymore, he just wanted to continue sleeping and never wake up.

"I have a present for you, someone to keep you company, let him in boys!" Gaara looked to the door when he heard scuffling and almost sat up when he saw the familiar blonde, tied and gagged, the only thing keeping him from getting up was the pain that had immediately shot down his back and legs when he'd tried to sit up.

Idate smirked at the shocked look on Gaara's face and stood up, taking hold of the defiant Uzumaki's chin, "We found him sneaking around the area, such a stupid idiot." He mocked, big blue eyes glared up at him angrily, nothing but anger and a glimmer of fear in his eyes, he smirked and untied his arms, getting up.

"Keep him in here; make sure he doesn't get out." He ordered the two subordinates before waltzing out of the room with the lackeys in tow, the door was shut and he heard the distinct sound of locks being turned.

The blonde yanked down the cloth that had been tied around his mouth and darted over to Gaara's side, the red-head shot him a dirty look, "You idiot." He gritted out quietly, not having the strength to raise his voice, "How could you get caught?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "I fell and yelled, next thing I know I'm being tied up and dragged through the place, they gagged me because I wouldn't shut up.

Gaara couldn't help but let the rueful smile appear on his face, "Of course." It was so typical of the blonde.

"Are you okay though? You don't look so good."

"Yeah well I don't feel so good either." He grumbled in reply, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. "Does anyone know where you are?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know..."

"Great," He grumbled sarcastically, placing his arm over his face, letting out a tired sigh, "How the hell are we gonna get out of this mess?"

---

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, waiting for a reply, he frowned, Naruto had gone straight home after school and hadn't been answering his phone, he tried the knob on the door and pushed the door open, the room was empty.

His frown deepened and he walked around, the bathroom light was off and since Naruto was terrified of the dark he doubted he was in there, he glanced at the computer on the desk near the t.v. and saw that the blonde hadn't turned it off.

Curious the raven walked towards the PC, he clicked on the minimized page and narrowed his eyes when he saw the name Mangekyou Inc.

What was Naruto doing something like that up, he clicked on another page felt his frown deepen when he saw directions to warehouses that belonged to the company, the printer was on so he assumed they must've been printed out.

"Don't tell me the dobe went there, shit!" He printed out the directions and grabbed them quickly, heading over to his brothers room, he didn't bother to knock even though it was an iron rule that they had followed above all else since they were younger and the moment he stepped into the room he realized why that was.

On the floor, was Itachi on top of a half-naked Kyuubi, had his brother not been the one on top of Kyuubi he might've found the situation erotic but he simply narrowed his eyes further.

"We have a problem."

Itachi sent his younger brother and annoyed look, "Can't it wait, I'm busy."

"Naruto went off on his own and is in the red light district in one of Uncle Madara's warehouses." He stated simply, the eldest raven was up in a flash, helping the confused strawberry blonde up.

"The red light district!? Why the hell would Naruto be there!?" Kyuubi shrieked, starring at the two brothers who seemed to be silently communicating, he brushed it off as an Uchiha thing and waited.

"I don't know, but we have to head over there now."

---

A/N: Omg, I suck, this chapter was so short . But I wanted to wait until the next chapter because...that will be the last one...

Yeah, I'm ending the story -.- Please don't hate me if this seems abrupt but honestly I feel like this story has dragged on long enough, I mean it's been a year since I posted this story, so I figured it may be time to end it, plus I really want to concentrate on my other stories because on top of the stories on here I've got about four others that I'm finishing up and planning on publishing in other sites.

Plus I want to finish up 'No One But You' soon, and update 'I Love You, But Do You Love Me' too, so bear with me until Valentine's day which is probably when I'll finish up Step Brothers In Love.

I Love All My Readers That Stuck By Me This Last Year, You've All Been Great And I Appreciate You Not Abandoning Me Through My Lack Of Updates.


End file.
